Der Pfad der Erlösung
by Thraceaddicted
Summary: In einem jungen Mädchen, finden die Zylonen ihren Pfad der Erlösung, der sie nicht nur näher an die begehrte Göttlichkeit bringt, sondern auch den Schlüssel zum Standtpunkt der Erde in sich birgt.
1. Chapter 1

Nebel lag wie ein Leichentuch über den totenstillen Hügeln von New Caprica. Nur der Wind rauschte in den Wipfeln der nahen Bäume und zerschnitt dann und wann die Stille wie ein Messer das Fleisch des Feindes zertrennt. Regentropfen verursachten dumpfe Geräusche, als sie auf dem ohnehin aufgeweichten Boden trafen und explosionsartig zerspritzten. Es regnete nun schon seit Tagen, die Priesterinnen bezeichneten den Regen als kalte Tränen der Götter, doch Abby wusste es besser.

Es gab keine Götter mehr.

Nicht hier.

Ihre Kleidung war völlig durchnässt und klebte an ihr wie eine zweite, eiskalte Haut, die jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers vor Kälte schmerzen ließ. Alles war voller Schlamm, der noch kälter war, als der Regen und mit diesem vermischt eine krankbringende Mischung ergab. Sie fror. Sie hatte Schmerzen. Sie lebte noch.

Nichts regte sich in der Umgebung, während sie Ausschau hielt und in ihrem Schützengraben lag, umzingelt von Tod und Fäulnis. Seit Tagen lag sie hier. Wartete. Auf einen Befehl, auf irgend etwas, das ihr bedeutet hätte, dass sie den Schützengraben verlassen konnte. Natürlich hätte sie einfach gehen können, einfach den Weg über die rauchenden Hügel nehmen können, auf dem noch vor Tagen eine Todbringende Schlacht getobt hatte, doch wenn sie in die gebrochenen, blutigen Augen des Mannes sah, der mit ihr den Graben geteilt hatte, harrte sie weiter aus. Abby wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so.

Niemand würde jemals in diesen Wald zurückkehren, um die Leichen zu bergen, zu gefährlich wäre diese Mission, denn das Gebiet war besetzt von Centurions. All diese Menschen, ihre Freunde, würden in Vergessenheit geraten, sie würden als namenlose Fotos an der Gedächtniswand enden, niemand würde je Rosen auf ihr Grab legen oder wirklich um sie trauern. So wollte Abby nicht enden, sie wollte zurück nach News Caprica City gelangen, ihre Stiefgeschwister wieder finden und einfach leben. Vor Monaten hatte sie sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen, um für die Freiheit und das Übeleben der Menschheit zu kämpfen, doch was sie erreicht hatten, war das genaue Gegenteil. Durch ihre Aktionen wurden die Menschen in den Straßen von New Caprica City nur noch mehr bewacht, dauernd verschwanden Frauen vom Angesicht des Planeten, die vermutlich irgendwo in den Mutterschiffen der Zylonen aufwachten und als Brutmaschinen in deren perversen Plan dienen mussten.

Von all ihren Idealen, mit denen sie losgezogen waren, um für sie zu kämpfen, war nur noch eines übrig geblieben.

Sie wollten überleben.

Mit steifen Fingern umklammerte Abby den Griff ihrer Waffe und das einzig intakte Funkgerät, was ihr noch geblieben war. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass es noch intakt war. „Die haben mich vergessen", flüsterte sie frustriert und rutschte zurück auf den Boden des Erdlochs. Ihre Waffe war vermutlich längst funktionsunfähig, die Munition bestimmt längst aufgeweicht. Sie hatte nichts mehr, keine Waffe, keine Verbindung zur Außenwelt, keine lebenden Menschen mehr in ihrer Umgebung und vor allem hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, weiter zu machen.

Ihre Augen fielen zu, seit Tagen hatte sie sich wach gehalten, um nicht im Schlaf getötet zu werden, doch sie wusste selbst, wie verrückt diese Angst war, die Zylonen hatten sich längst zurück gezogen mit der Sicherheit, dass jeder Widerstandskämpfer um Umkreis von 10 Meilen tot war. Doch sie hatte überlebt. Als einzige.

Abby wusste nicht, ob das unter die Gnade der Götter fiel, oder ob die Götter sie nur quälten, sie in dem Glauben ließen, sicher zu sein, um sie letztendlich doch zu töten.

Plötzlich, völlig unvermittelt, hörte sie Geräusche. Geräusche, wie von Motoren, die immer näher zu kommen schienen. Ängstlich kletterte Abby wieder höher, um über den Rand des Grabens blicken zu können, bereit, die nun kommenden Zylonen zu töten, egal wie. Doch fuhren Zylonen Auto? Sie bezweifelte es, dennoch war sie auf der Hut.

Ein Treck von Geländewagen schob sich wie eine schwarze Schlange grazil über den aufgeweichten Boden, Soldaten des Widerstandes standen auf den Ladeflächen und hielten Ausschau nach ihren Kameraden. So schnell sie konnte, krabbelte Abby aus dem Loch, wobei ihre schweren Stiefel immer wieder auf dem fast flüssigen Boden abrutschten und sie wieder zurück glitt, letztendlich jedoch flach auf dem Boden lag, erschöpft, jedoch erleichtert, denn die Wagen kamen auf sie zu. „Dort drüben", hörte sie ein bekannte Stimme brüllen und erkannte einen ihrer Freunde, Aaron Fitzgerald, der auf der Ladefläche eines Geländewagens stand und ihr winkte. Völlig am Ende, doch angetrieben durch den Adrenalinstoß der Freude, kämpfte Abby sich hoch und ließ sich von ihm auf die Ladefläche ziehen. „Abby, ich dachte dich hätte es erwischt!!", rief Aaron ihr übern den Lärm der Motoren hinweg zu und umarmte sie. „Keine Angst, mich bekommt man nicht so schnell tot", keuchte Abby, erleichtert, ihren besten Freund lebend wieder zu sehen. All die Tage, in denen sie gekämpft hatten, hatte sie Angst gehabt, ihre Familie zu verlieren, das, was von ihrer Familie noch übrig war. Ihre Stiefgeschwister, ihre Freunde. Doch Aaron gesund zu sehen, erfüllte ihren ausgelaugten Körper wieder mit Kraft, sodass sie sich auf dem schaukelnden Auto aufrecht hinsetzte und die Waffe, an die sie sich so viele Tage geklammert hatte, auf den Boden neben sich legte. Sie musterte ihren Freund, der ebenso ausgezehrt wirkte, wie sie selbst, jedoch ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug, ausgelöst durch ihre Rückkehr. „Die anderen sind tot", rief sie ihm zu und deutete auf die Gräben, aus denen nie wieder ein Laut dringen würde. Aaron nickte ihr traurig zu. „Wir fahren nach New Caprica City, vier der Wagen werden hier bleiben und die Leichen wenigstens etwas angemessen bestatten", gab er laut zurück und sah ihr in die Augen, als suche er darin nach etwas. Nach der Abby, die sie einmal gewesen war.

Dieser Krieg hatte sie alle verändert, nicht immer zum positiven. Abby fühlte sich kalt und leer im Inneren, nicht viel regte Gefühle in ihr, nicht einmal der Tod von so vielen Kameraden. Sie waren nur viele unter tausenden, irgendwann stumpfte man ab. Ihre Hand fuhr in ihre Jackentasche, in der sie mit den Fingerspitzen kaltes Metall ertastete. Unauffällig spielte sie mit der Kette, ließ die Plaketten hin und her gleiten, ohne einen Grund. Sie hatte Jaden, dem jungen Mann in ihrem Graben versprechen müssen, seine Plaketten zu seiner Frau und seinem drei Wochen alten Sohn zu bringen und ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Abby war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so etwas konnte. Mit der eigenen Trauer fertig zu werden, war eine Sache, doch auf die Trauer eines anderen Menschen zu treffen und auf diese reagieren zu müssen, beängstigte sie. Noch nie hatte sie tiefere menschliche Gefühlsregungen verstehen, geschweige denn nachvollziehen können. In ihrem Leben hatte es nie viel Platz für Liebe, Glaube, Trauer oder Angst gegeben, denn die meiste Zeit war sie ohnehin alleine gewesen. Doch - als sie noch jünger gewesen war, hatte sie Angst gekannt. Angst vor ihrem Vater, der die Familie tyrannisierte, doch mit den Jahren hatte sie sich abgeschottet und ihn einfach gehasst, sodass ihr seine Erniedrigungen nichts mehr aus machten.

Während der Wagen durch das unsichere Gelände raste, betrachtete Abby die vorbeischnellende Landschaft. Noch immer lag der Nebel über den Wiesen wie ein Schleier, der die Gräuel nur erahnen ließ. Hier und da sah sie in der Ferne einen toten Körper, eingeschlossen in das Purpur des aus ihm geflossenen Lebens. Es war entsetzlich friedlich, die Ruhe, der Nebel, alles machte den Anschein als sei sie gefangen in einem Kriegsfilm, doch dies war die Realität, sie hatte das Schlachten miterlebt und trotzdem konnte sie den Blick nicht von den Hügeln wenden, wenn sie auch nach nichts mehr verlangte, als die Augen zu schließen und zu vergessen.

Als die Straßen mit den Zeltbauten von New Caprica City dann jedoch in der Ferne auftauchten, verspürte Abby so etwas wie Freude in sich aufsteigen. Sie war gerettet, sie war wieder zu Hause.

In den Straßen drängten sich bereits hunderte Menschen, die die Rückkehrer begrüßen oder einfach nur gaffen wollten. Der Wagen kam vor ihnen zum Stillstand und als Abbys Beine den Boden berührten, gaben sie gleich unter ihr nach. „Hoppla", murmelte sie, als Aaron sie gekonnt auffing und ihm ein Mann zur Hilfe eilte, den sie unter dem Namen Samuel Anders kannte, denn auch er war im Widerstand. „Hey kleine Lady, nicht so stürmisch", scherzte er und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie zu stützen. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Abby, war aber froh, das die Beiden ihr halfen, denn ihre Beine waren nach der langen Anspruchslosigkeit mehr als wackelig, zudem kam die Kälte und ihre wahrscheinlich bald einsetzende Lungenentzündung von all dem Regen, der in den letzten zwei Wochen auf sie hernieder geprasselt war.

Man brachte Abby in eines der Zelte, in dem Dr. Cottle sein ‚Reich' aufgebaut hatte, das provisorische Lazarett. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund traute Abby dem alten Mann nicht über den Weg, denn er machte auf sie den unhygienischen Anschein eines Metzgers, verstärkt durch seinen ständigen Konsum an Zigarren, die er unentwegt im Mundwinkel trug. Er bewies den Männern, Abby auf einer der freien Liegen abzusetzen und widmete sich dann wieder einem anderen Patienten mit offensichtlichen Brandverletzungen.

„Meinst du, du kommst klar Abs? Dann helfe ich den Jungs ausladen, sie haben ein paar der...Leichen mitgenommen, Freunde, die wir bestatten wollen", sagte Aaron leise und wartete, bis Abby nickte. Ihr war es lieber, wenn er ging. Sie wollte keine Menschen um sich haben, schon gar niemanden, der sie mit Mitleid überschüttete. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass er bald wieder an ihrer Seite sein würde und dann hätten sie Zeit, über das Geschehene zu reden. Dann wäre sie bereit.

Dr. Cottle brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, um endlich vor Abbys Liege zu treten, die in dieser Zeit mehrmals beinahe eingeschlafen war, sie jedoch immer wieder selbst wach gerüttelt hatte, etwas, was sie in den Gräben gelernt hatte. Gerade, als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, wurde die Plane des Zeltes zurück geworfen und _sie _trat ein. Überschäumend von Leben, erfüllte sie sogleich den ganzen Raum mit ihrer Präsenz, als ihr Blick flüchtig über die Kranken glitt und schließlich auf Abby haften blieb. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln umspielte ihre perfekten Lippen, doch Abby senkte nur scheu den Blick aus Angst, durch die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verraten zu werden, doch wie töricht war dies, denn _sie_ wusste nichts von Abbys Existenz, oder zumindest hätte _sie _Abby nie hier vermutet, nicht auf New Caprica, nicht im Widerstand.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Captain Thrace", grummelte Cottle, der in Kara seine am wenigsten gemochte Patientin sah, da sie nichts als Komplikationen durch ihren Stursinn verursachte. „Ich brauche neues Antibiotikum für Sam und frische Verbände für Laura Roslin", trug Kara ihr Anliegen vor und grinste Cottle breit an, der die Augen verdrehte und im hinteren Teil des Zeltes verschwand. Abby wurde mulmig zumute, denn nun war sie mit _ihr _alleine. „Abby Moore, richtig?", fragte Kara und sah das Mädchen von höchstens 20 Jahren offen und freundlich an. Diese nickte verschüchtert, unfähig etwas zu sagen. So nah war sie Kara noch nie gewesen und doch hatte sie sich so lange danach gesehnt, dass ihre der Moment nun nicht besonders genug erschien. Kara schien nichts von ihrer Unsicherheit zu bemerken, denn sie redete weiter. „Sam hat mir von dir erzählt, von deinen Aktivitäten im… du weißt schon. Du hast ihn durch deine Schusssicherheit beeindruckt, er nennt dich immer kleine Scharfschützin. Außerdem bist du die Freundin von Laura Roslins Neffen, das macht dich zu einer Berühmtheit", scherzte sie und zwinkerte Abby zu, nicht im Klaren darüber, weshalb diese einen so verstörten Eindruck machte. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, dann raffte sich Abby dazu auf, etwas zu erwidern. „Mrs. Roslin ist sicher froh, ihren Neffen gesund wieder gefunden zu haben, wenngleich ihre Schwester leider bei den Anschlägen gestorben ist", bemerkte sie und hätte am liebsten die Augen darüber verdreht, wie dumm ihr Beitrag zur Konversion war. Kara lächelte sie jedoch fröhlich an. „Ja, Laura ist wirklich glücklich darüber, Aaron bei sich zu haben, so fröhlich habe ich sie selten gesehen…vielleicht auch noch nie. Trotzdem – ihr habt schwere Verluste erlitten, außer dir haben nur 4 weitere Soldaten überlebt, ein schlechter Schnitt, wenn man bedenkt, dass fast 100 ausgezogen sind!"

Abby nickte und wollte etwas bestätigendes sagen, doch Cottle kam zurück und überreichte ihr die gewünschten Utensilien. „So, nun raus hier!", brummte er und gestikulierte in Richtung des Ausgangs. Kara streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge raus und verließ das Zelt, nicht ohne Abby zum Abschied kurz zu zu nicken. Diese errötete erneut und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Cottle sie angesprochen hatte. Erst als er sie auf die Schulter tippte, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen und starrte ihn an. „Ich bin umgeben von Fantasten! Ich habe sie gefragt, was ihnen fehlt!", motze er und schüttelte den Kopf, während er in seiner Kitteltasche nach einem Ersatz für seine beinahe herunter gebrannte Zigarre suchte. „Mir fehlt nichts, ich brauche nur Schlaf", stieß Abby hastig hervor und senkte erneut den Blick, denn sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn ihr zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. Etwas, das ihr Vater immer an ihr bemängelt hatte, denn nach seinem perfekten Bild von ihr, hätte sie in seine Fußstapfen treten und Pianistin werden müssen. Sicher, die Veranlagung und das Talent dazu hatte sie gehabt, denn sie lebte Musik mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, doch fühlte sie sich im Rampenlicht als müsse sie sterben. Die bohrenden Blicke der Zuschauer hatten sie getroffen wie Lanzenhiebe, sodass sie bei ihrem ersten Konzert direkt versagt hatte und danach nie wieder auf eine Bühne getreten war. Für ihren Vater endete an diesem Abend seine Liebe für sie.

Cottle musterte sie kritisch, scheinbar nicht einverstanden mit ihrer Ausführung, zückte dann ein alt wirkendes Stethoskop und bat sie wirsch ihre nassen Kleider abzulegen. Eine Zeit lang horchte er ihr Herz und die Lungen ab, warf ihr dann eine Packung Tabletten in den Schoß und rief bereits im Weggehen: „Jeden Morgen und Abend eine, sonst wird die Lungenentzündung schlimmer! Wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt, sehen wir uns in einer Woche, bis dahin halten sie sich gefälligst trocken und warm!" Damit verließ er sie und behandelte den Mann mit den schweren Verbrennungen weiter, der vor Schmerz stöhnend auf seinem Feldbett lag. Abby hüpfte von der Liege hinunter, unsicher, ob ihre Beine sie tragen würden, sodass ihre ersten Schritte vorsichtig ausfielen, doch schließlich beflügelt durch ihre neu gewonnene Stabilität.

Außerhalb des Zeltes sah sie die Menschen immer noch versammelt, trauernd standen sie vor den abgeladenen Leichen und schienen fassungslos angesichts solcher Gräuel. Abby entschied, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu gehen und das Zelt zu suchen, das sie mit ihrer Stiefschwester Denosh und ihrem Bruder Caleb bewohnte. ‚Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut', dachte sie, während sie dem matschigen Straßenverlauf folgte und schließlich rechts abbog, in eine der ‚Seitenstraßen', in dem ihr Zelt gelegen war. „Abby!!!!", hörte sie sogleich Calebs kindliche Stimme rufen und sogleich war der Kleine um ihren Hals gefallen. Seit sie Mutter und Vater auf Libra verloren hatten, hing der sechsjährige sehr an Abby, sie ersetzte beide für ihn so gut es nur ging. Vermutlich vermisste Caleb sein Kindermädchen Celia mehr als seine Mutter, denn mit ihr hatte er weitaus mehr Zeit verbracht, doch fragte er neuerdings auch des Öfteren nach Geschichten über seine Mutter. Abby hatte diesbezüglich leider nicht viel zu erzählen, da sie erst nach dem Tod ihrer eigenen Mutter in das Haus von Dreilide und Alyssa gezogen war, zu ihrem Vater und seiner neuen, nun dritten Frau, die die mittlerweile 16 jährige Denosh mit in die Ehe gebracht hatte. Das war nun 8 Jahre her und Abby konnte nicht behaupten, auch nur einen in diesem Haushalt gemocht zu haben, Denosh eingeschlossen, denn sie war ein herrschsüchtiges Weibsbild, das Abby abgrundtief verachtete. Auch jetzt trat sie nur stumm aus dem Zelt und nickte der älteren Schwester zu, verschwand dann jedoch wieder und ließ Abby mit Caleb alleine. Denosh hatte bei der Ansiedlung auf New Caprica auf ein eigenes Zelt bestanden, während Abby sich nebenan eines mit Caleb geteilt hatte.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Denosh hat immer gesagt, dass du nicht mehr wieder kommst, ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich!", plapperte der Kleine drauf los, während er seine dünnen Ärmchen um Abbys Hals klammerte, die unter seinem geringen Gewicht beinahe zusammen brach. Wie ein rettender Engel kam Laura Roslin aber plötzlich aus dem Schulzelt und winkte ihr zu. „Caleb, der Unterricht beginnt gleich!", rief sie dem Jungen mahnend zu, der sofort von Abby abließ und ins Schulzelt lief, während seine Lehrerin zu Abby hinüber ging und diese umarmte. „Wir hatten nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet, nachdem die Meldung kam, alle seien tot. Doch Aaron wollte das nicht glauben und hat die Rettungsaktion ins Leben gerufen, wie wir sehen auch mit Recht. Es ist schön, dich lebend wieder zu sehen. Aber du brauchst dringend Ruhe, ich werde Caleb den Tag über beschäftigen", versprach sie und entließ Abby in ihr Zelt. Dort ließ diese sich auf ihr Feldbett fallen und sank zurück. Ihr Verstand riet ihr, sich der nassen Kleider zu entledigen, doch die Müdigkeit übermannte sie und so war sie schon bald in einen tiefen, jedoch sehr unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für die Review, hat mich sehr gefreut! Ja es gibt noch mehr, genau genommen 90 Seiten mehr :D!

Erst Stunden später erwachte sie und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie im Halbdunkel des Zeltes eine Gestalt stehen sah. „Nicht erschrecken, ich bin es, Kara Thrace! Dr. Cottle hat mich geschickt, um dir diese Tabletten zu geben, er hat dir die falschen verschrieben", sagte sie Person sogleich beschwichtigend, als sie Abbys Panik bemerkte und legte eine Schachtel auf Abbys Bettdecke. Sie musterte das Mädchen einen Augenblick und fügte dann hinzu: „Du solltest dir trockene Kleider anziehen, das hilft der Gesundheit nicht wirklich! Ach - Laura Roslin lässt ausrichten, dass Caleb diese Nacht noch bei Denosh schläft, damit du Ruhe hast!" Abby gähnte und sah die nächtliche Besucherin schweigend an. In ihrem Gesicht suchte sie nach irgendeiner Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst, doch auf den ersten Blick waren die beiden jungen Frauen absolute Gegensätze. Mit einer Hand fuhr Abby geistesabwesend an die Spitzen ihrer braunen Locken. Wie gerne hätte sie die blonden Haare von Kara gehabt, denn sie hasste ihre widerspenstigen langen Locken, ihre Sommersprossen und die blauen Augen. Hexe hatten die Kinder in der Grundschule sie immer genannt, weil ihre Augen eisblau waren und immer eine gewisse Kälte ausstrahlten, vor der sich die Kinder gefürchtet hatten. Abby hatte sich nie groß um die Meinung anderer gekümmert, denn sie war von Klein auf eine Einzelgängerin gewesen, mit anderen Kindern hatte sie nie irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten finden können, denn während diese draußen gespielt hatten, hatte Abby in ihrem Zimmer ein Buch nach dem anderen verschlungen, bei dem Versuch, sich die Wunder der Welt selbst erklären zu können. In der Schule hatte man sie deshalb wenig fördern können, sodass sie mehrere Klassen übersprang und bereits mit 15 ihren College Abschluss gehabt hatte, doch ein Studium folgte darauf nicht, da Dreilide wenig von der Begabung seiner Tochter hielt und sie einfach zu Hause am Klavier unterrichtete, anstatt ihr Studium zu finanzieren.

Abby, völlig in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Karas fragenden Blick kaum, die sich über die Art zu Schweigen der anderen Frau wunderte. „Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen!", sagte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab, da sie nicht mehr an eine Reaktion von Seiten Abbys glaubte. Diese schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und beeilte sich, Kara endlich eine Antwort zu geben. „Entschuldigung, ich war völlig in Gedanken. Danke für die Tabletten, ich habe ganz vergessen, heute Abend eine von ihnen zu nehmen, so wie ich auch vergessen habe, meine nassen Kleider auszuziehen. In den letzten Wochen habe ich mich an nassen Stoff auf meiner Haut gewöhnt!", Abby lächelte entwaffnend und quälte sich auf dem Bett, da sie entsetzlich fror durch die nasse Kleidung und begleitete Kara nach draußen, um ein wenig Nachtluft in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Entsetzliche Träume vom Geschehenen hatten sie im Schlaf verfolgt, weshalb sie nicht unbedingt wieder schlafen wollte. „Es hat aufgehört zu regnen", stellte Kara mit einem Blick nach oben fest und lächelte. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an Abby, sie wusste nur nicht was. Es gab Menschen, denen begegnete man auf der Straße, deren flüchtigen Blick man streifte und sich noch Jahre lang an diese belanglose Begegnung erinnern konnte. So war es Kara ergangen, als sie Abby das erste mal bei einer der Widerstandsversammlungen getroffen hatte. In Abbys Augen hatte sie eine Vertrautheit erkannt, als schaue sie in einen Spiegel, denn hinter dem hellen Blau sah sie eine gebrochene Seele genau wie die ihre.

„Ja, faszinierend. Kaum habe ich wieder ein Dach über dem Kopf, hört es auf zu regnen, das ist wirklich fabelhaft", murrte Abby und seufzte. Kara lachte leise und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tja, ich kenne das, das Glück ist auch immer auf meiner Seite. Ich werde nun in mein Zelt gehen, wir sehen uns sicher! Gute Besserung noch", sagte sie schließlich und ging davon. Abby sah ihr nach, bis ihr Schatten mit dem der Zelte verschmolzen war und die Dunkelheit sie endgültig verschluckte. Etwas unsicher stand sie in der Kälte, wusste nicht recht, ob sie wieder hinein gehen sollte, doch dann sah sie am Rand des Pyramide Platzes jemanden sitzen. Sein weißes Haar schimmerte im Schein des Mondscheins und jedes Mal, wenn er die neben ihm stehende Flasche Ambrosia zum Mund führte, blitzte diese im Licht der fahlen Straßenbeleuchtung auf wie eine Klinge. Zögerlich ging Abby zu dem älteren Mann hinüber und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. „Guten Abend Saul", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an, doch Saul schien zu kaum wahr zu nehmen. Sein gesundes Auge starrte ins Leere, während er einen Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit von seinem Kinn wischte und sich ihr schließlich doch zuwandte. Seit seine Frau ermordet worden war, war er ein Schatten seiner Selbst geworden. „Abby… ich hätte nicht gedacht, sie noch einmal lebend wiederzusehen. Ihr Trupp ist dort draußen abgeschlachtet worden, wie man hört. Wie viele sind zurück gekehrt?", fragte er mit vom Alkohol schwerer Zunge, sodass er sehr langsam redete und etwas lallte. Im fahlen Licht wirkte er alt und vom Leben gezeichnet, sodass er selbst in der sonst emotionslosen Abby Mitleid entfachte. „Es sind…vier zurück gekehrt, doch Ryan wird die Nacht wohl nicht überstehen. Die Zylonen haben uns überrannt, es war wirklich furchtbar", berichtete Abby leise und senkte den Blick. Sie merkte, wie Tigh neben ihr unruhig hin und her rutschte. „Ich habe sie alle auf dem Gewissen, ich habe sie in diesen Kampf geschickt", flüsterte Tigh in einem Tonfall, der auf seine labile Psyche schließen ließ, denn er schien den Tränen nah zu sein. Abby schüttelte den Kopf. „Jeder, der im Widerstand gekämpft hat, war sich der Gefahr bewusst, Saul. Sie tragen keine Schuld am Tod der Soldaten, ein Krieg fordert Opfer", beschwichtigte Abby, doch alles was sie erntete, war ein tadelnder Blick. „Das klingt so furchtbar abgebrüht für eine 19 jährige", murmelte er und stellte die mittlerweile leere Flasche ab. „Was soll man machen, ich war schon immer…anders!", gab Abby ein wenig unwirsch zurück und stand wieder auf. Sie war zu müde, um noch mit Tigh zu streiten. „Sie sollten ins Bett gehen und ihren Rausch ausschlafen", rief sie ihm im Weggehen zu, doch er ignorierte sie einfach.

Hoch über New Caprica City wurde in den Wolkenmassen ein kalter Regen geboren, der sich plätschernd und rauschend auf den schiefen Dächern der instabilen Zelte der provisorischen Stadt wiederfand und von dort aus den selbstgebauten Regenrinnen den Weg gewiesen bekam, hinab durch die Dunkelheit der rostigen Rohre, bis sich all die eisigen Bäche in größeren Rinnsalen an den Straßenrändern trafen und mit ihrer Kraft tiefe Rinnen in den aufgeweichten Boden gruben. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Abby wieder zurück gekehrt war und erneut hatten schicksalhafte Ereignisse ihre dunklen Schatten wie über den letzten Überlebenden der Menschheit ausgebreitet.

In der voran gegangenen Nacht waren wieder Frauen verschwunden, zehn an der Zahl, die man geräuschlos aus ihren Betten geraubt hatte, wie Wölfe Nachts das Vieh der Bauern rissen, hinterhältig und ohne Vorwarnung.

Die letzten verbliebenen Mitglieder der zerschlagenen Widerstandsbewegung saßen im Tempel zusammen.

Sie schwiegen.

Niemand wusste, was zu sagen war, wo Frauen aus ihrer eigenen Mitte verschwunden waren. Freunde von ihnen, deren Anblick sie wohl nie wieder zu sehen bekommen würden, denn niemand, den die Zylonen geholt hatten, war je wieder zurück gekehrt, weder tot noch lebendig.

Abby starrte auf eine der Götzen, die auf einem provisorischen Altar aufgebaut waren. Es war die Statue der Göttermutter Hera und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtete Abby stumme Gebete an sie. ‚_Bitte ehrwürdige Mutter, lass Kara Thrace zu uns zurück kehren. Oder zeige dich ihrer sterblichen Seele gnädig, wenn sie unsere Welt bereits verlassen hat', _sie formte die Worte in ihrem Geiste und hoffte, die Göttin würde auch ihr unausgesprochenes Gebet erhören, doch sie ermahnte sich, dass ihr die Götter noch nie geholfen hatten, also warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein. Ihr Blick hinüber zu Saul Tigh, der gedankenverloren an einer Zigarre kaute und zu Sam, der blass und apathisch neben ihm saß. Sie wusste, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er seine Frau nicht hatte beschützen können!

Die Zylonen waren schlauer, als sie sein sollten und das ließ vermuten, dass ein Spion in ihren Reihen saß, denn sie hatten Kara geholt, während Sams Nachtwache. Sie musste ganz genau über die Vorgänge innerhalb der Zeltstadt bescheid wissen, um derart perfide Pläne schmieden zu können.

Während jeder im Zelt stillschweigend seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging, betrat Laura Roslin den Tempel und schluckte schwer, als sie die sonst so von Leben erfüllten Wiederstands Mitglieder derart verstört beisammen sitzen sah. Natürlich waren auch zu ihr die Verlustmeldungen der letzten Nach vorgedrungen und es hatte sie zutiefst erschüttert, gerade Kara Thrace an die Zylonen verloren zu haben, da diese ihr von allen Verschwundenen am nächsten gestanden hatte, doch war gerade sie versessen darauf, endlich zu handeln und die verschollenen Frauen ausfindig zu machen, damit man sie auf den Fängen des Feindes retten konnte. Wie sie die Lage allerdings momentan überblickte, brauchten diese Leute noch eine Weile, um wirklich effektiv handeln zu können, denn zur Zeit hätten sie nicht objektiv gearbeitet, zu sehr waren sie durch ihre eigenen Bestürzung abgelenkt.

Nur Tyrol und Duck bemerkten ihr Eintreten und nickten ihr ausdruckslos zu. Durch ihre Regung streckten sich ihr noch weitere Köpfe entgegen, jedoch teilnahmslos und halbherzig grüßend. Laura verharrte ein paar Sekunden vor dem Altar und flüsterte ein paar schnelle Worte zu den Gottheiten, bevor sie sich neben Abby auf eine Bank setzte. Diese lächelte sie flüchtig an und erhob dann als erste das Wort in die Runde.

„Wir können nicht weiterhin tatenlos zusehen, wie die Zylonen immer mehr von uns holen! Wir müssen etwas tun, die Frauen suchen!!", sagte sie laut, doch in ihrem Geiste schrie sie: ‚_Wir müssen Kara suchen_!!' Ein paar der Anwesenden nickten zustimmend, andere schüttelten den Kopf. „Es wäre zu gefährlich, sich in das Zylonenterritorium zu wagen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen", gab Galen Tyrol zu bedenken, doch Sam widersprach energisch. „Wir sind es unseren Frauen doch schuldig, dass wir wenigstens nach ihnen suchen! Ich werde nicht hier sitzen bleiben und mir sagen, dass Kara tot ist, ohne je nach ihr gesucht zu haben! Lieber sterbe ich bei dem Versuch, als mir sagen zu müssen, dass ich sie aufgegeben habe!", rief er erbost aus. „Sie sehen die Lage auch nicht objektiv, Sam", wies Tigh ihn mürrisch zurecht, doch nun meldete sich Laura zu Wort, die Anders Ansichten von Grund auf unterstützte. „Ich finde auch, wir sind es ihnen schuldig, alles Menschenmögliche zu ihrer Rettung zu unternehmen! Unsere fehlende Objektivität darf uns nicht von logischen Schritten abhalten, aber gerade unsere Emotionen, die in dieser Sache mitschwingen, werden uns den nötigen Antrieb geben, so weit wie nötig zu gehen!", meinte die ehemalige Präsidentin und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Trotzig wie ein Kleinkind starrte Sam vor sich hin, bereit, seine Einstellung gegen den Rest der Menschheit zu verteidigen.

Er fühlte sich von all seinen Freunden verraten, die hier gegen ihn waren. Für ihre Frauen hätte er das Gleiche getan.

Kara blinzelte in die Dunkelheit hinein, die sie zu umfangen schien und merkte, dass man ihr die Augen verbunden hatte. Ihre Hände waren wund von schweren, metallenen Handfesseln und sie brauchte einen Moment, um festzustellen, ob sie saß oder lag. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als habe man mit einem Knüppel auf sie eingeschlagen und sie fühlte sich schwach, ausgelaugt, als wirkten hundert Beruhigungsmittel gleichzeitig in ihrem Organismus.

Sie fror.

Kalter Beton ließ ihren Körper erschaudern, denn die Wand an der sie lehnte, durchdrang mit ihrer Kälte mit Leichtigkeit das dünne Nachthemd Karas. Neben ihr spürte sie die Wärme eines zweiten Körpers, der ebenfalls von heftigem Zittern geschüttelt wurde, war es von Kälte oder von Angst. „Hallo?", fragte Kara vorsichtig, ihre Stimme klang kehlich und seltsam weit entfernt. Die Person neben ihr hielt inne, entspannte sich spürbar und durch Wärme, die von Atem zu kommen schien, könnte Kara vermuten, dass sie sich ihr zugewandt hatte. „Hi, wer sind sie?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme zurück und Kara stellte erleichtert fest, dass es die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens war und sie somit eher weniger mit einem zylonischen Hinterhalt zu rechnen hatte. „Ich bin Kara Thrace, weißt du, wo wir sind?" Die Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen fing an, Kara wirklich zu stören, nur zu gerne hätte sie ihr Gegenüber betrachtet, doch augenblicklich sah sie keine Möglichkeit, sich der lästigen Bandage zu entledigen. Das Mädchen schien zu zögern. „Ich bin Emily Lane und ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. Ich bin erst vor wenigen Minuten wach geworden, aber wahrscheinlich haben die Zylonen uns geschnappt! Sie werden uns töten oder Brutmaschinen aus uns machen", stieß Emily hervor und Kara konnte die aufkeimende Panik in ihrer Stimme vernehmen.

Kara wollte etwas beruhigendes sagen, dem, der Stimme nach zu urteilen, jungen Mädchen die Angst nehmen, doch noch bevor sie den Mund öffnen und die Worte formen konnte, wurden Geräusche in ihrer Nähe laut. Jemand riss ihr mit einem Ruck die Augenbinde herunter und zerrte sie nach oben, sodass die Fesseln, mit denen sie an die Wand gekettet war, Kara beinahe wieder zurück rissen, weil sie nicht lang genug waren. „Kommen sie mit!"; befahl ein Mann Kara barsch und schloss ihre Handschellen auf, sodass er sie mit sich ziehen konnte, während sie versuchte, den Schock zu überwinden, als sie in sein Gesicht sah. „Aaron?", flüsterte sie tonlos und ließ sich von ihm in ein Zimmer nebenan zerren, wo er sie auf einen Stuhl schubste und sie fesselte. „Was hast du vor Aaron? Wieso tust du das?", schrie Kara den ihr bekannten jungen Mann an, wobei ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, weil sie so aufgebracht war. Dieser beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, die Hände auf den Armlehnen, an die Karas Arme geschnallt waren, und lächelte sie böse an, wobei sein warmer Atem ihr Gesicht streifte. „Aaron Roslin hat es nie gegeben, zumindest nicht auf diesem Planeten. Sieht so aus, als haben wir Zylonen es geschafft, euch gehörig rein zu legen!", flüsterte er und lachte dann höhnisch auf, als er spürte, wie schockiert Kara war, auch wenn sie versuchte es zu überspielen.

Man hatte sie ausspioniert.

501 Tage lang.

„Wie ist das möglich? Laura Roslin ist ihre Tante, sie muss den Irrtum bemerkt haben", stellte Kara ruhig fest und war wahrlich gespannt auf die Erklärung des Mannes, den sie für so lange Zeit für einen Freund gehalten hatte. Dieser lächelte erneut, beinahe mitleidig, weil die Menschen so unterbemittelt waren in seinen Augen.

„Wir sind intelligent, Mrs. Thrace. Wir haben Aaron Roslin bewusst gewählt, weil wir wussten, dass Präsidentin Roslin seit mehr als 10 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen auf Aerelon gehabt hat. Durch einen Streit brachen die Beiden jegliche Verbindung zu einander ab, sodass Myra Roslin ihrer Schwester nie die Nachricht zukommen ließ, dass ihr Sohn Aaron mit 11 Jahren an Leukämie gestorben ist. Da sie nun bei den Anschlägen leider selbst verstarb, haben wir uns diese Situation zunutze gemacht, damit wir jemanden unsere Leute in einer für uns informativen Position unterbringen konnten. Laura Roslin hat keine Ahnung, dass es sich bei ihrem „Neffen" um einen unserer Spione handelt! Wie auch, sie sah den Jungen nach seinem 5. Lebensjahr nicht mehr", erklärte er und wich ein Stück von Kara weg, damit er ihre Reaktion besser beobachten konnte. Diese war sichtlich entsetzt. „Wieso erzählen sie mir das alles? Ich könnte sie auffliegen lassen!", stieß sie hervor und zog ein wenig an ihren Fesseln, die jedoch kein Bisschen nachgaben. Aaron lachte leise, beinahe albern. „Sie werden das Tageslicht nie wieder erblicken, Mrs. Thrace. Und ihre Freunde schon gar nicht, also wieso sollte ich sie nicht darüber aufklären, in welch ein herrliches Netz aus Intrigen die Menschen verstrickt sind, die sie lieben? Ich habe nun mal eine Ader für Dramatik und das Leid anderer Lebewesen. Doch nun werde ich sie allein lassen und Leoben das Feld überlassen. Ich werde mich derweilen persönlich und sehr ausgiebig um Mrs. Lane kümmern…", er zwinkerte Kara zu und ging aus dem Raum, wobei er die Türe geräuschvoll hinter sich zuschlug. Zurück ließ er eine in Gedanken versunkene Kara, die fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie sie schnellstmöglich aus ihrer Gefangenschaft fliehen und den Widerstand über den Sleeper informieren konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Ling! Erst mal danke ich dir, dass du meine Geschichte liest und vor allem auch über die immer so ausführlichen Reviews, über die ich mich sehr freue. Ich bin auch ein hoffnungsloser Kara/Lee Shipper, aber vor allem bekennender Kara fan und vermeide es so weit wie möglich, sie zu schreiben, weil ich immer das Gefühl habe, ihr nicht gerecht werden zu können. Somit war die Einführung eines neuen Charakters die einfachste Variante! Ich hoffe, die gefällt das neue Kapitel,

Viele grüße, Thrace

Abby saß alleine vor ihrem Zelt und schälte ein paar verschrumpelte Kartoffeln, als Aaron vergnügt zu ihr hinüber kam, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Hey Kleine", grüßte er sie und küsste ihren Kopf. Die beiden kannten sich genau genommen erst seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren, doch war ihre Freundschaft sehr innig geworden und das war auch Sinn der Sache, denn er hatte schließlich einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, von dem die Spionage nur ein geringer Teil war.

„Hey", sagte Abby und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf, wobei ihre strahlend blauen Augen im Licht der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die dichte Wolkendecke drangen, strahlten wie Sterne. Sie war so wunderschön in seinen Augen, dass er sich nur zu oft selbst daran erinnern musste, dass dies hier sein Auftrag war und kein persönliches Vergnügen.

„Wow, du kannst kochen?", fragte er stichelnd und nahm sich ein Messer, das neben Abby lag, um ihr beim schälen zu helfen. Diese gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf und schaute mit gespielter Verärgerung auf seine Finger, die das Messer mehr als laienhaft führte. Leise lachend nahm sie ihm die halb zerstückelte Kartoffel aus der Hand und ließ ihn stattdessen den Topf halten. Er musste schmunzeln und ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte, während sie scheinbar konzentriert weiter machte, denn es gab nicht viele Tage, an denen Abby Moore gesprächig war, geschweige denn lächelte oder lachte. Genau genommen, hatte er sie seit Monaten nicht mehr lachen sehen.

„Ich habe eben ausgiebig mit Sam diskutiert, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen einen Plan machen, zur Rettung der Entführten. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt in dein Zelt gehen, die Sperrstunde beginnt bald, die Zylonen sind immer empfindlicher geworden in den letzten Wochen", meinte er und stand mit ihrem Kochtopf auf. „Ja, ich sollte das Essen eh nicht so lange alleine lassen", stimmte Abby ihm zu und schob ihn in ihr Zelt, wo wie immer ein herrliches Chaos herrschte. Er platzierte den Topf auf einer kleinen Kochstelle und ließ sich dann auf Abbys Feldbett fallen. „Hast du dich wieder eingelebt?", fragte er beiläufig, während sie mit dem Essen kämpfte und sah sich um. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen diverse Schriftrollen, die alt zu sein schienen und in kryptischen Schriftzeichen verfasst waren, daneben modernere Bücher, wie Gedichtbände von Kataris und die Neufassung der Prophezeiungen der Pythia. Aaron wusste nur zu gut, um was es sich bei den Schriftrollen handelte, nämlich um das Erbe, das Thereza Moore ihrer Tochter Abby hinterlassen hatte, das Erbe der Kinder der Götter. Kaum jemand konnte heute noch diese Schriftrollen lesen, vielleicht 10 Leute unter allen Überlebenden, doch Abby war anders als sie alle zusammen, denn ihr war diese Gabe mit in die Wiege gelegt worden, sie hatte schon immer deuten können, was dort geschrieben stand, ohne es jemals gelernt zu haben.

„Hast du etwas bestimmtes gesucht?", fragte er und deutete auf die Rollen, bestrebt, die Anspannung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Abby, die sich gerade aus Versehen heißes Wasser über die Füße geschüttet hatte, drehte sich etwas genervt zu ihm um und betrachtete das Durcheinander vor seinen Füßen. „Nein", log sie und kniete sich hin, um alles schnell unter ihrem Bett zu verstauen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er erfuhr, dass sie eine ganz bestimmte Rolle immer und immer wieder gelesen hatte die letzten Tage und das ihr Inhalt – sollte er sich erfüllen – nichts Gutes für die Zukunft bringen würde.

Bevor sie ihm eine ausweichende Antwort geben konnte, warum sie alles in einer solchen Eile verstaut hatte, betrat Sam Anders ihr Zelt und sah beide mit ernsten Mienen an. „Wir haben ein Problem", sagte er und der Tonfall in seiner Stimme ließ erahnen, dass es wirklich von großer Dringlichkeit war. Abby stand vom Boden auf und sah ihn fragend an, während auch Aaron sich erhob und Sam musterte, der blass und schockiert wirkte. „Am besten folgt ihr mir…", murmelte er und führte sie aus dem Zelt auf die Straße hinaus. „Es ist Sperrstunde, Sam, wir dürfen nicht hier draußen sein!", mahnte Aaron, doch Sam setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort, bis sie am Dorfzentrum angekommen waren, wo sich eine Menschentraube um etwas gebildet hatte, was Abby und Aaron noch nicht sehen konnten. Vorsichtig schoben sie sich an den entsetzen Leuten vorbei, bis sie in der ersten Reihe angekommen waren und auch ihnen der Atem stockte beim Anblick von so viel Grauen.

Vor ihnen lagen die nackten Leichen der Frauen, die in den letzten Wochen verschwunden waren, auf einander gestapelt wie die verwesenden Kadaver von Vieh, jedoch ohne den Anschein zu erwecken, dass an ihnen Gewalttaten verübt worden waren.

Abby war starr vor Wut und Entsetzen. Das war das bei Weitem abscheulichste und demütigenste, was die Zylonen je getan hatten. Sie hatten diesen Frauen jegliche Würde geraubt.

Sie zur Schau gestellt.

Nicht einmal Respekt vor ihrem Tod gezeigt.

„Verschwindet, ALLE!!!", rief Abby irgendwann, da sie die Schaulustigen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, die auf die Leichen stierten, jedoch nichts unternahmen. Wütend stürmte sie nach vorne und bedeckte einen der toten Körper mit ihrer Jacke, was schließlich mehrere Leute dazu veranlasste, die Leichen zu bedecken.

Ein paar freiwillige Helfer sowie die Angehörigen der Opfer fanden sich zusammen und begruben die Frauen außerhalb der Stadt. „Sie war nicht dabei", flüsterte Sam Abby zu, während eine Priesterin eine provisorische Bestattung vornahm und als Abby zu ihm herum fuhr, sah sie Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzern. Sie legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm und erwiderte: „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, Sam. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden Kara finden!" Der junge Mann nickte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und sprach kein weiteres Wort in den nächsten paar Stunden.

Zur gleichen Zeit bekam Kara Besuch von Leoben. Er sah genauso aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und war noch immer so überzeugt von sich und seiner Nähe zu den Göttern wie eh und je. „Wie wundervoll dich zu sehen, Kara. Die Götter meinen es gut mit mir", sagte er leise und zog einen Stuhl vor den ihrigen, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Seine linke Hand fuhr sanft über Karas Arm, die ihm unter normalen Umständen ihre Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, doch so hatte sie leider keine andere Möglichkeit, als angewidert wegzusehen. „Wieso sträubst du dich nur Kara? Wieso hast du für meine Seele gebetet, wenn du mich so verabscheust?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und seine Wange berührte absichtlich ihre. Er brauchte sie, er musste sie fühlen, sie riechen und schmecken, denn jede Faser seines Körpers verlangte nach Kara Thrace. Diese erschauderte bei seinen Worten und hielt den Atem an. Wie konnte er von ihrem Gebet wissen? Hatten die Zylonen Augen und Ohren überall? Konnten sie Gedanken lesen?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Doch ihr war klar, dass Leoben sie nicht nach hier geholt hatte, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Er hatte etwas körperlicheres mit ihr vor, das sie um jeden Preis verhindern musste. Schließlich war er ein Zylon.

Er war der Feind.

Leoben, der die Anspannung in ihrem Körper spürte, strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und meinte beschwichtigend: „Keine Angst, alles wird gut werden. Du wirst dich hier bald wie zu Hause fühlen!" Kara bezweifelte seine Worte stark, doch wusste sie auch, dass die Zylonen Methoden hatten, sie dazu zu bringen, sich bei ihnen wohl zu fühlen.

Gehirnwäsche.

Vor nichts fürchtete sich Kara augenblicklich mehr. Sie wollte nicht vergessen, was ihr wichtig war, wollte ihr altes Leben nicht hinter sich lassen. Die Vorstellung, nicht mehr Herr des eigenen Verstandes zu sein, völlig in Leobens Gewalt zu sein ohne den Willen zu verspüren, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, erfüllte sie mit Angst und die Tatsache an einen Stuhl gefesselt zu sein, schien ihre Lage nur noch auswegsloser zu machen und gab ihr das Gefühl, von Hilflosigkeit übermannt zu werden. „Ich werde dir nichts antun, glaub mir. Ich werde nichts mit dir machen, was du nicht selbst möchtest", sagte Leoben und öffnete langsam die Schnallen, die sie an den Stuhl banden. „Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?", fragte Kara bitter und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Diese Frage musst du selbst beantworten", gab er lächelnd zurück und befreite sie entgültig von allem, was sie fesselte. Kara rieb mit ihren Händen die wunden Handgelenke und hätte beinahe verzweifelt aufgelacht, als sie sich bewusst machte, wie grausam Leobens Akt der Befreiung doch war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie nun genauso wenig frei war wie zuvor, er sich aber anmaßte zu behaupten, es gut mit ihr zu meinen. Es hab kein Entkommen für sie, sie konnten ihn niederschlagen und weglaufen, doch standen zwischen ihr und dem Ausgang ein Heer von Zylonen, das sie aufhalten würde. Sie dachte an Sam. Er würde sie retten, würde alles unternehmen um sie zu finden, doch _wie _sollte er sie finden? Sie wusste nichts, wo man sie hingebracht hatte, die Wände aus Beton sagten ihr aber, das die Zylonen es geschafft haben mussten, sich eine Art unterirdischen Stützpunkt zu bauen, in dem man sie nun festhielt.

„Bitte folge mir nun. Und wenn du dir Schmerzen ersparen möchtest, wirst du keinen Fluchtversuch starten!", riet Leoben ihr in scharfem Ton und wies ihr den Weg hinaus auf einen Flur. Auch hier waren die Wände aus Beton, was dem gesamten Komplex den Anschein eines Bunkers verlieh und vielleicht war er genau das, doch Kara wusste, dass Vermutungen über ihr aktuelles Umfeld ihr auch nicht helfen würden. Sie brauchte einen guten Plan, sie musste diesen Bunker studieren um herauszufinden, wo seine Schwachstellen waren, doch dafür brauchte sie Zeit. Deshalb ließ sie sich von Leoben in durch eine Tür in ein Appartement schieben, das nicht nur sehr freundlich eingerichtet war, sondern mithilfe von künstlichem Sonnenlicht, das durch Jalousien drang, erhellt wurde uns sie an ihre Wohnung auf Caprica erinnerte, jedoch wesentlich ordentlicher. „Ich habe versucht, die Einrichtung deinem alten Appartement auf Caprica nachzuempfinden. Du wirst hier alles finden, was du brauchst. Essen, Kleidung, für alles ist gesorgt. Das hier ist ab jetzt dein Zuhause Kara. Gewöhn dich daran!", sagte Leoben und sein letzter Satz klang wie ein Befehl, der keine Verweigerung duldete. Kara fuhr zu ihm herum, doch er war bereits hinaus gegangen und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Ich habe ein Zuhause!!!! Lass mich hier raus Leoben!!!!! Ich werde niemals dir gehören, egal wie lange du mich hier einsperrst!!!", brüllte Kara und hämmerte gegen die schwere Stahltüre, sank nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch erschöpft auf den Boden. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie wischte sie mit den Handrücken fort. Sie hatte Sam damals auf Caprica nicht umsonst gesagt, er solle sie erschießen, bevor die Zylonen sie noch einmal gefangen nehmen könnten. Hätte sie eine Waffe gehabt, hätte sie sich lieber getötet, als Leoben gefügig zu sein, doch da diese Option im Moment nicht offen stand, musste sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Sie sah sich in der Wohnung um, betrachtete die Küche besonders genau, doch Leoben hatte an alles gedacht, denn nicht ein einziges Messer oder eine Gabel, Gegenstände die sie als Waffen verwenden könnte, gab es in den ansonsten gefüllten Schubladen. Dafür fand sie im Wohnzimmer eine Platte, die sie nu allzu gut kannte, eine Sonate gespielt von ihrem Vater, die er ihr zum 1. Geburtstag komponiert hatte und die sie in den Zeiten, in denen ihr Vater fort gewesen war, immer an ihn erinnert hatte. Ihr war nicht völlig klar, warum Leoben diese Platte hier hingelegt hatte, ob er sie emotional schwächen wollte oder ob er es wirklich gut mit ihr meinte und ihr ein Stückchen Heimat schaffen wollte.

Langsam, mit beinahe bedächtigen Bewegungen, legte sie die Platte auf einen dafür vorgesehenen Plattenspieler und wartete gespannt, bis die ersten zarten Klaviertöne aus den Lautsprechern drangen. Sofort überkam sie ein Gefühl der Nostalgie, welches sie dazu zwang, sich auf das Sofa neben sich zu setzen und die Augen zu schließen. Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit zogen an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.

Ihr Vater, der sie im Garten herum wirbelte.

Karl und sie, wie sie in der Schule Rauchbomben zündeten.

Der Tag, an dem ihr Vater ausgezogen war.

Die Beerdigung von Karls Mutter, an der sie ihn zum ersten Mal weinen gesehen hatte.

Ihr Wiedersehen mit ihm auf Caprica.

Und dann war da noch Lee.

Sie sah sein Gesicht vollkommen deutlich vor sich, sein Lächeln, erinnerte sich an all die Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. An ihre ständigen Streitereien, die letztendlich zu ihrer Entzweiung geführt hatten, aber auch an all die verschiedenen Situationen, in denen er für sie da gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Art, mit der er sie aufgemuntert hatte und alles kam ihr so weit weg vor, als wäre das alles schon Jahrzehnte her. Das Leben auf New Caprica hatte sie verändert, hatte ihr gesamtes Leben als Pilotin irgendwie verdrängt. Kara Thrace hatte gelernt, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben, anstatt sich mit den Dämonen der Vergangenheit herum zu schlagen. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte. Sie hatte ihr altes Leben gemocht, das Militär war ihre Bestimmung gewesen und ein Teil von ihr war auf der Galactica zurück geblieben. Starbuck existierte hier unten nicht mehr. „Ich vermisse euch alle!", flüsterte sie in den leeren Raum hinein und zog die Beine an, denn es stimmte, sie vermisste ihre Triade Abende mit ihren Nuggets, sie vermisste es, Karl und Lee um sich zu haben, sie vermisste den Brandy, den sie jeden Mittwoch Abend mit Bill getrunken hatte, sie vermisste sogar ihre Streits mit Kat, auch wenn sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie Katraine jemals vermissen würde. Kara wusste nicht, warum sie sich erst nach all den Monaten eingestand, dass New Caprica eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen war. Sie liebte Sam auf ihre Art und Weise, doch sie liebte die Galactica noch viel mehr und er war es nie wert gewesen, ihr Zuhause für ihn zu verlassen. Natürlich hatte sie ihm nie gestanden, dass Lee der eigentliche Grund gewesen war, für ihre Entscheidung, ihm auf den Planeten zu folgen, denn er hätte es nicht verstanden. Sam und Dee verstanden die Verbindung einfach nicht, die zwischen Apollo und Starbuck existierte, ja vielleicht verstanden sie diese Verbindung manchmal selbst nicht, doch wenn Kara nun zurück blickte, hatte ein unbedeutender Streit mit Lee sie mal wieder indirekt ins Verderben geführt.

Ohne den Streit wäre sie nicht auf den Planeten gekommen.

Ohne den Streit wäre sie heute nicht hier.

Ohne den Streit hätte sie vielleicht nie geheiratet.

Bill Adama saß in seinem kleinen Büro auf der Galactica und starrte das vor ihm stehende Glas mit Brandy an. Seit Monaten nun durfte ihn niemand Mittwoch abends stören, dann schloss er sich in seinem Büro ein, saß auf seiner Ledercouch und trank Brandy mit sich selbst, genau so, wie er es früher mit Kara zu tun gepflegt hatte. Warum er diese alte Tradition beibehalten hatte, war ihm selbst nicht klar, doch seit der Besetzung New Capricas durch die Zylonen hatte er das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken können, Karas Andenken wahren zu müssen. Auch, wenn sie vermutlich noch irgendwo dort unten lebte.

Heute war jedoch ein besonderer Tag, denn zum ersten Mal ließ er sich an einem Mittwoch stören und zwar von Lee, den er erwartete. Dieser klopfte wenig später gegen die massive Metallluke und trat ein. „Schön das du gekommen bist", bemerkte Bill und wies Lee an, in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber platz zu nehmen, sowie ein noch gefülltes Glas zu ergreifen, welches Bill ihm einige Augenblicke zuvor eingeschenkt hatte. Der Brandy perlte Lees Kehle beim ersten Schluck hinunter wie ein zu scharfes Medikament, dass seine Zunge taub werden ließ, doch schon der zweite Schluck erfüllte seinen Körper mit angenehmer, wohliger Wärme, die sich mithilfe seiner Venen überall auszubreiten schien. Behaglich schlug Lee seine Beine über einander, wohl wissend, das der Rest des Abends wohl weniger angenehm werden würde, denn wenn sein Vater ihn an einem Mittwoch zu sich rief, war die Angelegenheit vermutlich von größter Dringlichkeit.

„Du hast mich also rufen lassen, doch bestimmt nicht, um mit mir Brandy zu trinken", stellte Lee etwas kühler als gewollt fest und fixierte seinen Vater mit kalten, blauen Augen. Seit Monaten nun war das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn erneut gespannt, da beide in den vergangenen Monaten Entscheidungen getroffen hatten, mit denen der Andere nicht einverstanden gewesen war. Bill senkte den Blick, um den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen und nickte. „Ich habe dich hier her geholt, weil es Zeit wird, dass wir reden."

Lee seufzte.

Er legte keinen Wert mehr auf Gespräche.

„Ich denke wir haben genug geredet. Du musst meine Entscheidungen nicht mögen, ich bin alt genug, ich brauche deine Absegnung nicht mehr!", entgegnete er gefasst, doch Ärger wallte in ihm auf.

Bill hingegen hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich meine nicht die Fehler der Vergangenheit, Lee. Ich will Entscheidungen im Bezug auf die Zukunft treffen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir die Menschheit nicht länger sich selbst überlassen, zu lange nun sind sie auf dem Planeten gefangen und warten vermutlich darauf, dass wir zurück kommen und sie retten. Wir können die letzten Überlebenden unserer Rasse nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen und von hier oben zusehen, wie die Zylonen einen nach dem anderen ausrotten. Es wird Zeit zu handeln!", Bills Stimme klang mehr als überzeugt und er sprach in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch von Lees Seite zu dulden schien.

„Ich werde mit der Galactica zurück in den Orbit von New Caprica kehren, es ist dir überlassen, ob du mir in diesem Kampf zur Seite stehst, oder weiterhin zusiehst", fügte er noch hinzu und der Tadel war nicht zu überhören. Er spielte darauf an, das Lee damals den entscheidenden Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, dass die Kampfsterne aus dem Orbit gesprungen waren und die Menschen wehrlos zurück ließen.

Lee verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg einen Moment. „Tust du es wegen ihr?" fragte er schlicht, ohne auf die Worte seines Vaters einzugehen, doch er meinte diese Frage vollkommen ernst, denn er kannte seinen Vater und wusste, dass er seit Monaten daran dachte, wie es Kara wohl dort unten erging. Bill schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Das alte Streitthema hatte sie wieder einmal eingeholt und er sah die nächste, sinnlose Diskussion auf sich zu kommen, immer noch verwundert, was zwischen Lee und Kara vorgefallen sein mochte, dass Lee seine ehemalige beste Freundin so zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte und jegliche Versuche seines Vaters, Kara wieder in den Dienst zurück zu holen, zunichte gemacht hatte. Weder Lee noch Kara hatten ihm jemals auf die Frage geantwortet, was ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte.

„Lee, es gibt wesentlich wichtigere Aspekte zur Rettung der Menschheit als Kara, wie schaffst du es nur immer, all meine Handlungen in Frage zu stellen indem du mir unterstellst, alles nur aus der Motivation zu ihrer Rettung heraus zu tun?!", brummte er Alte Mann und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, während sein Sohn sein leere Glas zwischen den Fingern hin und her rotieren ließ.

„Es war eine simple Frage. Ich kenne dich und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Kara dich zu leichtsinnigen Handlungen verleitet."

Bills Gesichtsausdruck wurde böse und seine Brauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. „Du nennst die Verteidigung der Menschen leichtsinnig? Wie lange willst du denn noch jegliche Handlung verweigern? Lee, wir haben 138 Tage nichts getan, haben sie im Stich gelassen, dass kann doch nicht so weiter gehen! Was schlägst du denn vor zu tun?"

„Du fühlst dich zu verantwortlich für Menschen, die du größtenteils nicht einmal kennst. Ich schlage vor, ein für alle Mal einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und mit den Kampfsternen die Erde zu suchen, um mit den Menschen, die an Bord sind, neu anzufangen. Wir können sie nicht auch noch aufs Spiel setzten!", sagte Lee und konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Wie hatte er nur so kalt und berechnend werden können?! Er wusste selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage, doch hatte er Entscheidungen getroffen, auf die er nicht stolz war und kaum nachvollziehen konnte, was aus ihm geworden war. Kara würde ihn wohl kaum wieder erkennen. Apollo existierte nicht mehr. Vielleicht existierte der wahre Lee Adama auch nicht mehr, doch es gab Ereignisse die einen veränderten ohne das man es wollte und manchmal ohne das man es bemerkte.

„Ich sehe schon, dieses Unterfangen ist sinnlos. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes restliches Leben auf der Suche nach der Erde, hoffentlich bist du erfolgreich. Wir beiden haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen, denke ich. Ich werde mit der Galactica morgen früh aufbrechen und vermutlich werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen." Bill sah ihn an, traurig und enttäuscht. „Was ist nur aus meinem Sohn geworden?", fragte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lee, und wies dann auf die Türe. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds ging Lee hinaus und ließ seinen Vater alleine zurück.

Bill nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich über die Augen.

Er hatte seinen Sohn verloren.

Schon vor langer Zeit.

Regen fiel auf die Heckscheibe seines Geländewagens als ob die Engel im Himmel beweinten, was ich er sich in seinem Kopf gerade ausdachte...Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sollten sie weinen, diese Nacht würde etwas besonderes werden für ihn...und für sie. Langsam fuhr er in seinem Wagen neben ihr her, sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Ihr Gesicht war auf den Boden geheftet, mit ihrem Fuß tippte sie gegen einen Stein. Ihr braunes Haar war zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden, aber einzelne, vom Regen gelöste Locken umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht...ihr Gesicht! Ihre roten Lippen faszinierten ihn...sie leuchteten in seinen Augen wie die bunten Leuchtschilder, die früher die Straßen von Caprica gesäumt hatten und zogen ihn magnetisch an. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt aus dem Auto gestiegen und hätte sie berührt, diese Lippen geküsst, aber es war noch zu früh...ihre Schwester war noch da. Das junge Mädchen war vom Regen durchnässt, sie zitterte im Wind wie das letzte Blatt an einem sterbenden Baum. Langsam ging sie vor...endlich...ohne ihre Schwester, die an einer Straßenecke mit einem Jungen redete...endlich...Er fuhr schnell an ihr vorbei, parkte am anderen Ende der Zeltstadt und tauchte in den Schatten einer dunklen Gasse ein, gespannt darauf, dass sie kommen würde...Und sie kam...er hörte ihre zarten Schritte kaum durch das Prasseln des Regens und als er seinen Schirm aufspannte hallte das Geräusch wie ein Schuss durch die Stille. Als er aus dem Schatten trat sah er wie sie zusammenzuckte... Er liebte es wenn sie Angst hatten...er liebte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, wenn sie hilflos zu ihm empor guckten…

„Aaron, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt. Was tust du denn hier? Du wolltest doch mit Sam an die Front zur Spionage!", stellte sie fest, als sie nach dem ersten Schock ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Er lächelte sie an.

Böse.

Doch sie bemerkte es nicht, bemerkte nicht, was sich hinter seinem Engelsgesicht verbarg.

Wie so viele vor ihr.

„Tut mir leid, ich sah dich im Regen stehen und dachte, ich bringe dir einen Schirm. Ich habe Sam nur abgesetzt und bin wieder zurück gefahren. Meine…Tante wollte, dass ich ihr hier helfe!", sprach er sanft die Lüge aus, die sie wie immer nicht bemerken würde.

Abby nickte verständnisvoll und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um seine Hüften, damit sie besser unter den Schirm passte. Wie gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass jede Berührung ihrer zarten Hände seinen Körper erzittern ließ, doch er beherrschte sich. Bemüht nicht fordernd zu wirken, führte er sie zu ihrem Zelt, wissend, dass es bald geschehen musste, heute Nacht musste es vollzogen werden, so war die Anweisung der Oberen.

„Willst du nicht hinein kommen? Denosh unterhält sich sicher noch 3-4 Stunden mit Lucius, die beiden sind ganz eindeutig in einander verliebt!", erklärte sie leichthin und hielt die Zeltplane ein wenig zurück, damit er eintreten konnte. Sie bat ihn hinein, darauf hatte er gewartet.

Langsam schlenderte er hinein, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das weiche Material der Decke. Dann fiel ihm die kleine Dose in seiner Hosentasche wieder ein und er erhob sich, um zwei Becher mit dampfend heißem Kaffee zu füllen, den Abby vor kurzen aufgebrüht hatte. In die heiße Flüssigkeit ließ er unauffällig ein weißes Pulver gleiten, das sich in Sekunden auflöste. Das würde sie gefügig machen.

Dankend nahm sie den Becher entgegen und trank in tiefen, gierigen Schlucken, damit das Getränk ihren durchnässten Körper mit Wärme erfüllte. Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn immer noch sanft an, doch mit jedem Schluck brach der Widerstand in ihnen, sie wurde schwächer, jegliche Barrieren, die sie aufgebaut hatte um sich zu schützen, zerfielen und sie regte sich kaum, als er sie schließlich zu ihrem Bett schob und ihr ungeduldig die Kleider vom Leib zog. Ihre blasse Haut erinnerte ihn an Marmor und er fuhr sanft über sie, um ihre Beschaffenheit genau zu erfassen. Sie erzitterte nicht einmal mehr unter der Berührung seiner kalten Finger, sie war völlig willenlos und hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. Aaron gab zu, dass er es lieber getan hätte, wenn sie ein wenig Widerstand geleistet hätte, er liebte es, wenn seine Oper sich wehrten und schließlich mit Schrecken in den Augen einsehen mussten, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatten.

Als ihre Schatten in der Dunkelheit miteinander verschmolzen wie ihre Körper im Liebesakt, wurde das Zelt nur durch das Leuchten seiner Wirbelsäule erhellt, doch Aaron fürchtete nicht, dass jemand es bemerken würde. Er hatte die Feststellung gemacht, dass die Menschen meist nicht wahrnahmen, was sich genau vor ihrer Nase abspielte, sie schweiften lieber in die Ferne als das Offensichtliche zu erkennen.

Als er mit ihr fertig war, wickelte er sie in eine Decke ein, damit sie nicht fror und trug sie aus dem Zelt. Der Regen weichte erneut seine Kleidung auf, als er sie auf die Ladefläche des Geländewagens legte, doch er lächelte. ‚Weint nur ihr Engel!', dachte er. Diese Nacht hatte er es vollbracht und sie hatten nichts daran ändern können. Nicht einmal die Götter konnten ihn aufhalten.

_Die Erinnerung ist das einzige Paradies, aus dem man uns nicht vertreiben kann._

_Kataris-_

Manchmal kehrte sie in ihren Träumen in das kleine Haus an der Pythia Avenue zurück, wo sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatte. Dort fühlte sie sich selbst in ihren Träumen noch geborgen und in Zeiten, in denen ihr Leben ihr nichts Gutes bereit gehalten hatte, war sie dorthin gewandert. Dann hatte sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche gegessen und Plätzchen gegessen und wenn sie wach wurde, war es ihr, als könne sie den süßen Teig noch auf der Zunge schmecken. Sie hatten gelacht, ihre Mutter hatte sie in den Arm genommen und alles war wie immer gewesen, doch die Realität, die sie nach dem Aufwachen umfing, war mehr als ernüchternd für das Mädchen gewesen. Niemand, der sie in den Arm nahm, niemand, der Plätzchen mit ihr backte. Nur die Kälte ihres Vaters und der Hass ihrer Stiefmutter, der sie tagtäglich begleitete waren noch an Emotionen übrig geblieben und so hatte sie sich abgegrenzt von allen, sich eine Realität geschaffen, in der sie existieren wollte. Ihr Vater und ihre Stiefmutter hatten aufgehört für sie zu existieren, sobald sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer gewesen war, denn dann hatte sie die Sachen ihrer Mutter aus der Dose unter ihrem Bett geholt und war in die Vergangenheit eingetaucht. Die Erinnerung an das Lachen ihrer Mutter hatte ihr immer geholfen, durchzuhalten. Die Liebe, die sie ihr gegeben hatte, hatte die Dunkelheit ihres Alltages so mit Licht erfüllt, dass sie sehen konnte.

In dieser Nacht wünschte Abby, sie hätte noch einmal an diesen schönen Ort zurück kehren können, doch Albträume verfolgten sie. Sie sah ihre Mutter sterben, immer und immer wieder, wie in einer Endlosschleife, alle Gräuel aus ihrem Leben zogen an ihr vorbei wie ein Film, als wolle jemand ihr Herz brutalst brechen, doch es machte ihr nichts aus.

Nicht mehr.

Sie hatte gelernt, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen, was ihr allerdings zu schaffen machte, waren die Traumsequenzen, in denen Aaron wie ein dämonisches Wesen über sie gebeugt war und ihre Umwelt von einem roten Licht erfüllt war. Träumte sie? War sie wach? Abby wusste es nicht, doch ihr Körper fühlte sich so seltsam leblos an, als könne sie sich nicht mehr bewegen und ihr Geist war schwer, die Gedanken verwirrend, wie ein Fiebertraum.

Ihr Körper schmerzte, als übte jemand Druck aus auf ihre Knochen, besonders ihre Handgelenke schmerzten sehr, als wäre sie gefesselt, doch sie besann sich darauf, dass sie schließ.

Irgendwann lichtete sich der Nebel in ihrem Kopf ein wenig und sie sah Sterne. Es war, als blickte sie mitten ins Universum, doch ein kalter Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht, vertrieb die letzten Überbleibsel ihrer Benommenheit und machte ihr deutlich, dass sie nicht länger träumte. Sie erzitterte, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Körper eiskalt war…und nackt. Lediglich in eine Decke war sie eingehüllt und sie befand sich auf der Ladefläche eines rasenden Autos. Panisch setzte sie sich auf und krallte sich mit den Fingern an den Rand der Ladefläche, damit sie nicht umgeworfen wurde. Sie sah sich um und geriet nur noch mehr in Panik, denn Lichter in der Ferne zeigten ihr, dass die Zeltstadt Meilen weit entfernt war. Die Zylonen hatten sie gekidnapped, doch wieso trug sie keine Kleider mehr? Wieso tat ihr ganzer Körper weh, als habe man sie Vergewaltigt? ‚_Genau deshalb, weil es jemand getan hat!', _sagte eine Stimme in Abbys Kopf, doch sie ignorierte die Wahrheit, die doch so offensichtlich war und versuchte in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, wer hinter dem Steuer saß, doch sie sah lediglich einen Hinterkopf mit braunen Haaren. Zitternd krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren auf das Ende der Ladefläche zu, wo der Boden an ihr vorbei raste. Sie würde sich alle Knochen brechen, bei dem Versuch zu fliehen, doch sie wollte noch weniger ein Teil des Zylonen Züchtungsprogramms werden, deshalb robbte sie so nah an den Rand wie möglich, schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen.

Als sie auf dem Boden aufprallte spürte sie einen explosionsartigen Schmerz in ihrer Schulte, Fleisch wurde an sämtlichen Stellen von ihrem Körper gerissen, als sie über Schotter rollte, doch sie verdrängte den Schmerz und versuchte, die Decke so feste um sich zu ziehen wie möglich, denn sie durfte sie nicht verlieren. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie versuchen sollte, sich festzuhalten, anstatt immer weiter zu rollen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft in den Händen. Sie hörte, wie der Wagen drehte und zurück kam, wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, doch ihre Beine verweigerten den Dienst, sie blieb regungslos liegen, wie tot, wo doch jede Faser ihres Körpers danach schrieb, so schnell zu rennen wie möglich.

Schritte kamen auf sie zu und sie hob den Blick, als jemand sie packte und hoch riss. „Böses Mädchen!", zischte eine Stimme, die ihr nur allzu bekannt war und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als ihr die Wahrheit bewusst wurde. Sie war verraten wurden. All die Monate hatte sie einem Spion getraut, sie waren alle auf einen Zylonen herein gefallen. „Aaron!!!", kreischte sie auf, als er sie an den Haaren hinter sich her zerrte, doch sein Griff war erbarmungslos. Das war nicht mehr der Aaron, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, er war ein Monster geworden. Oder er war die ganze Zeit eines gewesen und sie hatte es nur nicht gemerkt.

Abby stolperte und schlug der Länge nach hin, glaube nicht mehr atmen zu können, als die Luft durch den Aufprall aus ihren Lugen gepresst wurde. Als er sie wieder hochreißen wollte, krallte sie sich an einem größeren Stein fest, doch er war so grob, dass lediglich einer ihrer Fingernägel abriss und sie aufschrie. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm, grub die Nägel tief in sein Fleisch doch er zerrte sie weiter. Am Auto angekommen hielt sie sich am Rand des Wagens fest, wobei das Metall tief in ihre Hände schnitt und er das erste Mal für ein paar Sekunden abrutschte, sodass Abby die Gelegenheit ergreifen konnte und so schnell losrannte wie sie konnte. Sie befürchtete, dass sie keinerlei Chance haben würde, doch es war ihr egal, sie musste es versuchen. Die kleinen Steinchen, die den Weg bedeckten, ritzten ihre Füße auf und durch den Aufprall konnte Abby nicht so schnell rennen wie gewollt, weshalb Aaron sie bald eingeholt hatte und ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug, sodass sie zu Boden ging. Er riss sie zu sich herum, da sie auf dem Bauch gelandet war und hielt ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf. „So, nun wirst du mir gehorchen!!", brüllte er und presste den Lauf gegen ihre Schläfe, doch Abby wand sich weiter unter seinem Griff. Lieber starb sie, als ihm zu folgen.

Aaron wurde langsam wütend. Sie sollte aufhören zu kämpfen wie eine Löwin, denn sie durfte nicht verletzt werden, das hatte man ihm befohlen, sie war zu kostbar. Außerdem verletzte es ihn selbst, dass sie sich gegen ihn wehrte, dass sie so panisch war. Er durfte sie nicht laufen lassen, sie musste bei ihm bleiben.

Sie gehörte ihm.

Abby dachte jedoch nicht daran, nachzugeben, immer wieder schlug sie nach ihm und versuchte, ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen, denn sie war sich fast sicher, dass er nicht schießen würde. Er schlug ihr ins Gesicht, versuchte sie bewusstlos zu schlagen, doch er traf lediglich ihren Wangenknochen, dessen Haut aufplatzte und ein heißes Rinnsal ihr Gesicht hinab lief. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte sie ihr Blut auf seiner Haut sehen, als er erneut ausholte, doch als sie die Augen schloss und auf einen neuen Schlag wartete, hörte sie ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein massives Gesicht legte sich plötzlich über sie. Abby schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf, um direkt in Aarons gebrochene Augen zu sehen, aus denen jegliches Leben gewichen war, denn jemand hatte ihm in den Kopf geschossen. „Abby!! Abby!!", hörte sie jemanden rufen und das Gewicht wurde von ihr hinunter gerissen, jemand schüttelte sie doch Abby hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte sie nie wieder öffnen. „Sie lebt noch!", stellte die Stimme fest und sie erkannte Sam Anders.

Jemand hob sie vom Boden hoch, sanft, aus Angst sie noch mehr verletzen zu können, und legte sie auf etwas weiches, vermutlich den Rücksitz eines Autos. „Ich fahre, bleib du bei ihr!", befahl eine andere Stimme, die dem Chief gehörte und das Auto setzte sich in Bewegung. Abby war hin und her gerissen die Augen zu öffnen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Sie wollte mit niemandem reden. Sie wollte am liebsten schlafen und nie wieder wach werden.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Ling/Medea! Du bist mir ja eine, hätt nicht gedacht, dass du das bist! Freut mich aber umso mehr, wenn es dir gefällt, du gibst dir immer so Mühe bei den Reviews, vielen Dank!! Du kannst auf jeden Fall die Hoffnung haben, dass es irgendwann mal K/L geben wird, ich liebe die beiden ja auch zusammen seufz! Ich liebe Leoben und seine Besessenheit, deshalb wollte ich jemanden schaffen, der ihm ähnlich ist. Außerdem sollten beide Schwestern gleichermaßen leiden, Kara durch Leoben und Abby durch Aaron, sodass sie sich irgendwie in ihrer seelischen Vernarbtheit verstehen.

Was studierst du denn? Hört sich interessant an ;) ! Nja, enjoy the new chappi!

Kara starrte vor sich auf einen gedeckten Tisch und strich sanft mit einer Hand über eine neben ihrem Teller liegende Gabel. Vorsichtig hob sie diese hoch und drückte mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Zacken, um ihre Schärfe zu prüfen. Im Notfall würde

Die Gabel sich auch eignen.

Als Leoben den Raum betrat, saß Kara bereits ordnungsgemäß auf ihrem Stuhl, willenlos wie eine Puppe. Sie hatte in den vorangegangenen Wochen gelernt, Leoben gewähren zu lassen, was immer er mit ihr plante, um ihn anschließend zu töten. Doch egal wie oft sie ihn erledigte, er kehrte zurück wie eine lästige Schmeißfliege und Kara fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es irgendwo auf New Caprica eine Zuchtanlage nur für Leobens gab, die darauf bedacht waren, Kara zu quälen. Denn das tat er, indem er immer wieder auftauchte. Er machte ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass es kein Entrinnen für sie gab, egal wie oft sie sich seiner entledigte, brachte es dennoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt der Freiheit. Während die ersten Morde Kara sehr befriedigt hatten und gut durchdacht gewesen waren, begann es allmählich sie zu langweilen und sie bemerkte, dass sie plumper und grausamer in ihrem Handeln war. Die Waffen, die sie benutze, wurden kleiner und stumpfer, da Leoben nach und nach alle spitzen Gegenstände aus ihrem Besitz entfernt hatte und somit wurde es für ihn immer qualvoller zu sterben. Dennoch war er nie wütend. Am Morgen nach einem Mord erschien er mit Frühstück in ihrem Zimmer, freundlich, darauf bedacht ihr Komplimente zu machen und manchmal war es Kara, als raubten diese Gesten ihr langsam den Verstand, denn sie fühlte sich in einer abartigen Zeitschleife gefangen.

Auch am Tag zuvor hatte sie ihn getötet und nun stand er vor ihr, mit einer Schüssel voll Gemüse und lächelte sie an.

„Ich habe sogar Karotten", berichtete er und portionierte einen Teil des roten Gemüses auf ihrem Teller, sorgfältig neben dem Fleisch, den Kartoffeln und dem Salat. Diese penible Aufteilung war absolut typisch für ihn, denn jeder Gegenstand hatte in Karas goldenem Gefängnis einen vorgesehenen Platz, der nicht verändert werden durfte. Brach man die Regel, so wurde Leoben wütend und das, war bei weitem kein erstrebenswerter Zustand.

Als er aufgetragen hatte, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber an den Glastisch, wobei die Platte für einen kurzen Moment vibrierte und die Teller auf sich tanzen ließ, als ein Raider über ihr Versteck hinweg flog. Was Kara anfangs mit Hoffnung erfüllt hatte, da sie auf Rettung hoffte, war schnell zum Alltag geworden. Somit ignorierte Leoben das Ganze auch völlig, und betete: „Himmlischer Vater, wir danken dir für die dargebrachten Spreise…", während Karas Blick starr auf ihn geheftet war. Nachdem er fertig war, widmete er sich seinem essen, schnitt sein Fleisch in Mundgerechte Happen und steckte sie sich in den Mund, blickte jedoch zögerlich auf, als er sah, dass Kara immer noch starr auf ihrem Platz verharrte. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Ich brauche ein Messer", stieß sie leise hervor und wartete, bis er aufstand und lächelnd zu ihr hinüber kam, um ihr mit sorgfältigen Handbewegungen das Fleisch zu zerkleinern, wie ein Vater seinem Kind das Essen schneidet.

„Danke", murmelte Kara, als er fertig war und lächelte flüchtig, was ihn mit Freude zu erfüllen schien.

Eine Explosion erschütterte plötzlich das Gebäude, Leoben eilte zum Fenster um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und bemerkte eine Feuersäule, die nicht weit entfernt in den Himmel stieg wie ein Signalfeuer.

„Verdammte Widerstandskämpfer", fluchte er, das Messer noch immer in der Hand, während er den Vorhang beiseite hielt. Nach ein paar Sekunden wandte er sie wieder Kara zu, die den Blick gesenkt hatte und die Tischplatte anstarrte. Er beugte sich zu ihn hinunter, während er das Messer mit etwas Schwung über die Glasplatte schubste, sodass es in einiger Entfernung vor Kara zum liegen kam. Leoben streckte seine Hand aus, als wolle er Karas Wange berühren und flüsterte leise: „Du siehst so wunderbar aus heute Abend!"

Das Lächeln auf Karas Gesicht empfand er als Dank für sein Kompliment, doch sah er nicht die Pinzette, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholte und ihm lächelnd in die Halsschlagader rammte. Röchelnd ging er zu Boden, wobei Kara auf ihn sprang und den Gegenstand immer und immer wieder in seinen Körper rammte, bis es ihr schließlich genug erschien. Sie beugte sich so weit zu ihm hinunter, dass ihre Gesichter einander beinahe berührten.

„Ich werde dich bald wiedersehen, Kara", röchelte Leoben beinahe gütig. Kara wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder vor ihrer Türe stehen würde, sie hatte die Hoffnung wahrlich aufgegeben, dass eines Tages ein Mord der letzte sein könnte. „Lass dir Zeit", gab sie scharf zurück und stieg von ihm herunter. Sie wischte die blutigen Hände am Teppich ab, wo sie purpurne Handabdrücke hinterließ, stand dann auf und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Genugtuend warf sie ihr inzwischen langes, blondes Haar hinter ihre Schultern und begann zu essen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Zur gleichen Zeit verfinsterte sich der Himmel über New Caprica. Etwas großes schob sich vor das ohnehin spärliche Sonnenlicht, als fände eine Sonnenfinsternis statt, doch es war etwas anderes, denn es bewegte sich auf den Planeten zu, wie eine dunkle Wolke, die immer näher gen Boden schwebte.

Verängstigt standen die Menschen in den schlammigen Straßen und starrten nach oben, wie damals, als die Zylonen auf New Caprica gelandet waren und das Übel seinen Lauf genommen hatte. Kamen nun noch mehr Basestars? Planten die Zylonen nun die komplette Ausrottung der Menschen? All diese Fragen schossen den Schaulustigen durch den Kopf, bis plötzlich Rufe lauf wurden, die all ihre Befürchtungen zunichte machten. „Das ist die Koloniale Flotte!!! Seht nur, die Galactica!!" „Sie kommen zurück, das sind unsere Männer!" Das Stimmengewirr schwoll an, bis schließlich ein allgemeiner Jubel in den Straßen ausbrach, Menschen einander um den Hals fielen, ungeachtete der Centurions, die wie eh und je auf den Straßen patrouillierten.

Als die ersten Geschosse in den Bauten der Zylonen eintrafen, verstummte der Jubel augenblicklich und die Menschenmenge wurde sowohl von Panik als auch von Elan erfasst, den nahenden Truppen zu helfen. Die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Widerstandes holten ihre Waffen um die Menschen vor dem Zorn der Zylonen zu retten, der höchst wahrscheinlich auf sie herein brechen würde und tatsächlich begannen nach wenigen Minuten die Centurions mit dem Beschuss der zivilen Zelte. Sam warf sich neben Galen Tyrol flach auf den Boden, der sich zusammen mit Duck hinter ein paar Fässern verschanzt hatte und zielte auf einen nahenden Centurion, der das Schulzelt unter Beschuss hielt, in dem sich beinahe alle Kinder befanden, da sie zum Zeitpunkt des Auftauchens der Schiffe Unterricht gehabt hatten. „Wir müssen die Kinder schützen!!", brüllte Duck gegen den Lärm an und feuerte beinahe seine ganze Munition auf den Centurion, ohne jedoch wirklich zu treffen. „Du musst zielen Duck!!!", brüllte Sam ärgerlich zurück, denn Munition war hier nicht gerade reichlich vorhanden, sie durfte nicht vergeudet werden.

Viper rasten über die Stadt hinweg und auch wenn man Monate auf Rettung gewartete hatte, war dies ein Szenario, auf das niemand vorbereitet gewesen war. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass so viele sterben würden, auch wenn es eigentlich auf der Hand lag, dass die Zylonen sich nicht kampflos geschlagen geben würden.

Das Schulzelt wies schon eine beachtliche Anzahl von Löchern auf und im Inneren hörte man die Kinder vor Angst schreien. „Das reicht!!!", rief Sam und sprang hinter der Barrikade hervor, um sich dem Centurion in den Weg zu stellen. Am schnellsten schaltete man sie aus, indem man ihnen in den Kopf schoss und das war von seinem vorherigen Standpunkt aus nicht möglich gewesen. Er hörte Ducks und Galens verzweifelte Rufe, doch er ignorierte sie. Für ihn gab es nichts mehr zu verlieren, doch er würde die Kinder mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Der Centurion visierte ihn an, doch Sam kam ihm zuvor. Mit einem gezielten Schuss mitten den Metallschädel in beförderte er ihn in den Toasterhimmel, doch die taumelnde Gestalt begrub beim Fall mehrere Zelte unter sich, aus denen panische Menschen gekrabbelt kamen, die sich dort versteckt gehalten hatten. „Sorry!", rief Sam ihnen entschuldigend zu, doch sie nahmen ihn gar nicht wahr. Stattdessen wurde er plötzlich von hinten beschossen und sah, das ein weitere Centurion geradewegs auf ihn zu marschierte. „Frak, immer alles auf einmal", murmelte er und stellte sich seitwärts, um in beide Richtungen gleichzeitig schießen zu können. Während er auf den Centurion feuerte, schoss er simultan hinter sich, ohne nachzusehen, auf was er zielte, bis Galen und Duck gleichzeitig hinter den Fässer hervor sprangen und seinen Arm herunter rissen. Erst jetzt fuhr er herum und erstarrte, als er sah, dass er soeben Denosh erschossen hatte. Diese sank mit einer Waffe in der Hand und glasigen Augen vor dem Schulzelt auf den Boden und starrte auf die Löcher in ihrer Brust. „Frak!!!", brüllte Sam und überließ Duck die Verteidigung vor dem Centurion, um schnell an Denoshs Seite sein zu können. Er fiel neben ihr auf den Boden, die Knie im schlammigen Dreck, und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss. „Ich wollte nur helfen….", röchelte sie und Blut lief ihr in einem dünnen Rinnsal aus dem Mundwinkel. „Es tut mir so leid, ich dachte jemand schießt auf mich", stieß Sam hervor und drückte hilflos seine Hände auf die stark blutenden Wunde, auch wenn er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Tränen rannen sowohl ihm als auch dem sterbenden Mädchen über das Gesicht und hinterließen helle Spuren auf ihrer staubigen Haut. Er hatte ein unschuldiges Mädchen erschossen…

„Sie müssen es wissen…", flüsterte Denosh und sah Sam direkt an, der sich weiter zu ihr hinunter beugte, um sie besser verstehen zu können. „Was muss ich wissen?", fragte er und drückte sein Ohr beinahe gegen ihren Mund, da die Worte, die sie zu formen versuchte, bereits auf ihren Lippen erstarben. „Sie ist ihre Schwester…Abby…ist Karas Schwester…", keuchte Denosh schließlich mit letzter Kraft, dann brachen ihre blauen Augen und ihr Körper erschlaffte, als der letzte Atemzug aus ihren Lungen wich. Wie benommen kauerte Sam auf dem Boden, die Hände immer noch auf Denoshs Brustkorb, während um ihn herum der Krieg tobte, doch die Zeit war für ihn stehen geblieben. Er hörte die Schüsse nicht mehr, sah den Centurion nicht, der Duck erschoss, sein einziger Augenmerk galt dem Schlamm zu seinen Füßen, der sich langsam rot verfärbte und den letzten Worten, die Denosh ihm anvertraut hatte.

Abby war Karas Schwester.

Die Bilder Kamen und gingen, wie sie es seit Tagen bereits taten, in Fetzen, Bruchstücken, Schnappschüssen. Fotografien mit zerfransten Rändern waren sie, unzusammenhängend und bedrohlich, als wehe sie ein lautloser Sturm durch das Bewusstsein des Mädchens. Schwarz-weiße Menschen tummelten sich in den Bildern, schmutzige Kinder mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern und tränennassen Augen. Insektenhafte Wesen aus Metall von riesiger Statur bevölkerten eine Höhle, die aussah wie ein Eispalast. Blitzlichtartige Eindrücke von etwas, das einmal ein Leben gewesen war. Ja, daran erinnerte sich Abby. Ihr eigenes Leben war das gewesen.

Stimmen waren auch zu hören.

In ihrem Kopf.

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte sie die Stimmen wispern. Nur in der tiefsten Dunkelheit sprachen sie zu ihr, und dann, wenn sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war sie in dem kargen Zelt, welches ihr so bekannt vor kam und doch wieder nicht. Dem grellen Neonlicht, das des Nachts die Planen in einen geheimnisvollen, unheimlichen Schimmer tauchte, konnte sie nicht entrinnen, weil man sie an einem Krankenbett festgeschnallt, Hand- und Fußgelenke in Gummischlingen gesteckt hatte, als sei sie tobsüchtig und eine Gefahr für die Ärzteschaft.

Ganz schwach fühlte sie sich.

Allein.

Leblos.

Wie tot.

Doch das war sie nicht.

Denn sie atmete.

Träumte.

Oh ja, und wie sie träumte.

Schlimme Dinge, die einmal geschehen waren und die sie noch spüren konnte. Dinge, die nur so taten, als seien sie ein Traum. Ein Traum in einem Traum in einem Traum, der immer wiederkehrte und sie erwachen ließ. Und wenn sie glaubte, der Traum sei endlich vorbei, fand sie sich in dem kargen Zelt voll seltsamer Gerätschaften wieder, indem sie nun schon so lange war, dass sie die einzelnen Rillen und Falten der Zeltplanen von einander zu unterscheiden vermochte.

Tage, Wochen, Monate?

Sie atmete.

Noch.

Trotz der Medikamente, die man ihr gab.

Die _er_ ihr in ihren Träumen zu geben schien, doch sie wusste nicht, was real war.

Daran merkte sie, wie die Zeit verging.

_Das _die Zeit verging.

An den Tabletten, die man sie einzunehmen zwang.

Die Nadeln der Spritzen waren die mahnenden Zeiger ihrer ganz persönlichen Uhr geworden, die einen Takt schlug, so kreischend und unwirklich, dass sie manchmal hoffte, es sei doch nur ein Traum.

„Mein armes Kind", hörte sie die Stimme, die süße Worte säuselte, während die schlanken Finger Kanülen unter ihre Haut stachen und etwas durch sie hineinfließen ließ. Etwas, was sie mit Ruhe erfüllte. Etwas, was wohltuend war. Etwas, was sie träumen ließ.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt", flüsterte Abby benommen und es kam ihr vor, als habe sie diese Worte schon unzählige Male vorher wiederholt. In eben diesem Zelt. In Gegenwart jeder Person, die neben dem alten Bett mit dem Stahlrahmen und der muffigen Matratze stand und die medizinischen Daten der Patientin, die sie selbst war, studierte.

Und Abby tat, was nie mehr getan hatte.

Sie weinte.

Nicht, dass sie das gewollt hätte.

Nein!

Doch konnte sie die Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie sprudelten so wild aus ihr hervor, als sei ein unerschöpfliches Reservoir an Traurigkeit ganz tief in ihr drinnen zu finden. Eine Quelle, die nicht versiegen würde, solange sie in diesem Zelt gefangen war, nicht mehr fähig, zwischen Realität und Wahnvorstellung zu unterscheiden.

„Wissen sie, wer sie sind?"

Abby fragte sich, wann die Stimme ihr diese Frage wohl zum ersten Mal gestellt hatte. Gestern? Vor Jahren? Gerade eben?

„Ich bin Abby Lynn Thrace…Moore", flüsterte sie.

Ganz trocken war ihr Hals.

„Sind sie sicher, dass dies ihr wahrer Name ist?"

Sie nickte.

War sich völlig sicher, auch wenn Nebelschwaden ihren Verstand bedeckten. Abby blinzelte. Sah neben sich und erkannte zum ersten Mal den Mann, der neben ihrem Bett stand.

Doktor Cottle.

„Ich denke, das Halluzinogen verliert endlich seine Wirkung, so klar war sie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Es geht bergauf, pünktlich zur Rettung unserer Rasse wird sie wieder fit", hörte sie ihn sagen und stutzte. Wovon sprach er? Träumte sie wieder? Sie wollte ihn fragen, formte die Worte, doch ihr Kopf versagte erneut, sie vergaß, was sie fragen wollte.

Jemand berührte ihre Wange und sie zuckte zusammen unter der Kälte der Hand. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch jede Berührung war ihr zuwider. Etwas war geschehen, doch sie wusste nicht mehr was.

Fremde Menschen befanden sich im Raum, das wusste sie, als sie ihre Gesichter musterte, doch kam ihr nicht beinahe jeder fremd vor? Ihr Gedächtnis spielte ihr Streiche, nichts schien mehr einen Sinn zu machen. Was hatte man ihr nur angetan? Hatte sie tatsächlich den Verstand verloren?

„Wie kann es sein, dass dieses Mittel derart stark wirkt, auch nach so vielen Tagen?", fragte eine ihr bekannte Stimme, die sie jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte und auch den Sinn der Worte schien sie nicht völlig erfassen zu können.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dieser zylonische Unsinn wirkt! Tatsache ist, dass dieses Mädchen nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand ist und ich keine Ahnung habe, ob dieses Zeug jemals aufhören wird zu wirken. Ich meine, es ist über eine Woche her, normalerweise wirkt die stärkste Droge nicht länger als 48 Stunden, es ist mir ein Rätsel!"

Sie wussten also nicht, wie man ihr helfen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt", flüsterte sie erneut, auch wenn es hilflos und wenig überzeugt klang.

„Natürlich nicht!", bestärkte die Frauenstimme sie und Abby drehte den Kopf, um die Person besser sehen zu können. „Laura?", fragte sie leise und sah, wie sich das Gesicht der Frau aufhellte. „Sie erkennt mich, das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen? Oder?" Der Doktor brummte. „Ja und in zwei Sekunden hat sie sie wieder vergessen"; antwortete er mürrisch und zog eine Zigarre aus seiner Manteltasche. Abby versuchte daraufhin sich in ihrem Bett aufzusetzen, doch die Fesseln hinderten sie daran. Auf einmal schien alles völlig klar zu sein.

„Aaron…wo ist er? Er wollte mich töten, er ist ein Zylon!!!!!!", rief sie außer sich, als sie sich dieser Wahrheit entsann und kämpfte gegen die Gummiriemen an. Ihr Kopf war schwer und schmerzte, doch der Nebel schien sich zu lichten.

Laura Roslin legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie zurück in die Kissen. „Ja wir wissen es, er ist tot. Sam und Galen fanden sein Verhalten seltsam und folgten ihn in der Nacht, sie haben dich gerettet. Alles ist gut!", versicherte sie Abby, doch diese ließ sich nicht beruhigen. „Unsinn, nichts ist gut! Er wird gedownloaded und kommt wieder! Kein Zylon ist jemals tot!", rief sie, aufgebracht darüber, das die Anderen so ruhig schienen. „Wieso seit ihr so ruhig?", fragte sie schließlich leise und wäre am liebsten ausgerastet, als Laura sie lieb ansah. „Liebes, das hast du uns seit einer Woche jeden Tag erzählt, in ein paar Minuten wirst du dich nicht mehr erinnern können!"

‚Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!!!', dachte Abby, als der Nebel wieder aufkam. Sie blinzelte in das helle Neonlicht. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen verschwunden, nur ein einzelner Mann stand an ihrer Seite. „Wer sind sie?", flüsterte sie ängstlich und alles was sie als Antwort bekam, war ein hämisches Grinsen, dass das Blut in Abbys Adern gefrieren ließ.

Laura senkte den Kopf, als Abby wieder zurück in ihre eigene Welt sank und somit all ihre Hoffnungen erneut ab Boden zerstört waren. Eine Woche war es her, seit Sam und Tyrol das junge Mädchen hergebracht hatten und seitdem gab es kaum Besserung in ihrem Fall. Ihr körperlichen Verletzungen waren nicht schwer gewesen, eine gebrochene Schulter, viele Schürfwunden und mehrere Platzungen, doch die begannen bereits zu heilen. Was wirklich Schaden angerichtete hatte, war das Betäubungsmittel gewesen, das Aaron eingesetzt hatte, um Abby gefügig zu machen, denn seit einer Woche nun war sie nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand, sie ähnelte einem Alzheimer Patienten der ständig zwischen Klarheit und völliger Geisteskrankheit hin und her pendelte.

„Wir werden sie auf die Galactica bringen, dort habe ich mehr Möglichkeiten", sagte Cottle und riss Laura aus ihren Gedanken. Auch den Arzt beschäftigte der Zustand des Mädchens, denn es widerstrebte ihm sehr, einen kerngesunden Menschen den Halluzinogenen der Zylonen zu überlassen, bis Abby vollends den Verstand verlor und eine Gefahr für sich selbst wurde. Denn das drohte, wenn ihre Wahnvorstellungen noch schlimmer wurden, sie hatte bereits zwei Mal den armen Doktor angegriffen, weil sie ihn für Aaron gehalten hatte.

„Ich kann sie in meinem Raptor mitnehmen", sagte Karl Agathon, der gerade das Zelt betrat und die Anwesenden freundlich anlächelte. Er war vor mehreren Stunden gelandet, mit dem Auftrag, zunächst alle Verletzten zu evakuieren und zusammen mit Cottle auf die Galactica zu bringen, die aufgrund ihrer Größe leider nicht auf dem Planeten hatte landen können, was die großflächige Evakuierung unnötig erschwerte.

„Lieutenant Agathon!", rief Laura und umarmte den jungen Mann, froh ein bekanntes Gesicht von der Galactica zu sehen. Helo sah die ehemalige Präsidentin etwas verdutzt an, erwiderte die Umarmung dann jedoch kurz und wandte sich schließlich Cottle zu. „Ist sie die Letzte Patientin?"

Der Arzt nickte.

Beinahe traurig.

„Es ist schön sie alle wieder zu sehen", fügte Helo noch hinzu, um wenigstens etwas Konversation zu betreiben, doch trotz der neu gewonnenen Hoffnung war keinem der Anwesenden nach ausschweifender Konversation zu Mute. Unschlüssig sahen Laura und der Doktor vor sich auf den Boden, während Samuel Anders in Gedanken versunken auf einem Stuhl neben Abbys Bett saß und über die letzten Worte von Denosh nachdachte. Wusste Kara davon? Er bezweifelte es. Kara…Wo hielt man sie nur fest? Würde er sie jemals finden? Denn momentan war er meilenweit davon entfernt, machte überhaupt keine Fortschritte.

Er fühlte sich nutzlos, weil er sie nicht hatte beschützen können.

Beinahe hilflos.

Doch eben nur beinahe, denn er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er würde diesen gottverdammten Planeten nicht verlassen, bevor er sie nicht gefunden hatte. Daran konnte auch ein Adama nichts ändern.

„Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen", bemerkte Helo, der dabei auf die allgemeine Evakuierung anspielte und nickte den dreien zu, während zwei Piloten Abby auf einer Trage zu seinem Raptor brachten.

„Wir sind also gerettet", murmelte Laura, die immer noch nicht völlig erfassen konnte, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Sie waren gerettet. Doch warum fühlte es sich dann nicht so an?

Sam dachte an Denosh, die nun in einem kalten Erdloch lag, in das vermutlich der Regen sickerte, der draußen mal wieder alles tränkte. So etwas war Ironie des Schicksals, die Monate der Besetzung zu überleben und zu sterben, wenn endlich alles gut werden sollte. Nur das es für ihn niemals gut werden würde, denn ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen und nicht nur sprichwörtlich, sondern real, denn er hatte die Hände noch nicht gewaschen. Er hatte das Mädchen zu Cottle gebracht, der ihn mitleidig angesehen hatte, angesichts seines Glaubens, dass der Doktor sie noch irgendwie retten könnte. „Ich bin kein Zylonen Doktor, Anders", hatte der Arzt zu ihm gesagt. „Was tot ist, bleibt tot. Begraben sie das Kind!" Sam hatte ihn angestarrt und die Wahrheit war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Er hatte sie getötet.

Versehentlich, gewiss.

Doch schmälerte das seine Schuld?

Wohl kaum.

Caleb hatte ihn angestarrt, als er ihm seine Tat gebeichtete hatte, Worte, die ein sechsjähriger Junge noch nicht völlig verstand, zumindest seiner Meinung nach. „Deine Schwester…es tut mir leid…ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück, weil…", hatte Sam gestammelt, doch Caleb hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt und geantwortet: „Warum sagen sie nicht gleich, dass sie tot ist? Sie sind kompliziert. Ich bin sechs, nicht drei!" Damit hatte er sich umgedreht und war gegangen, wohin auch immer. Sam hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, doch er hatte auch nicht nach dem Kind gesucht, viel zu entsetzt war er über dessen Realismus gewesen, der nicht seinem Alter entsprach. Er machte sich bewusst, dass keines der Kinder auf New Caprica wirklich eine Kindheit hatte und sie viel zu früh erwachsen werden mussten.

Stumm verließ er schließlich das Zelt, um zu sehen, ob er Caleb irgendwo entdecken konnte, denn schließlich gab es nun niemandem mehr, der sich um den Jungen kümmern konnte, seine einzigen Verwandten waren tot oder am Rande der Geisteskrankheit.

Caleb war alleine.

Genau wie er selbst.

Also warum sollten sie nicht gemeinsam alleine sein!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Medea! Hier kommt Kapitelchen 4, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch dieses Mal und erfreut dich ein Bisschen beim lernen!

GLG Abby

Kara betrachtete die Fesseln, die sie an einen Stuhl banden. Leoben beugte sich über sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, was das Leben wert ist", sagte er, nicht vorwurfsvoll oder tadelnd, sondern ein wenig traurig. Wie immer war er wieder aufgetaucht, obwohl sie ihn am Vortag getötet hatte. Draußen tobte ein Straßenkrieg, das konnte Kara hören, doch sie sah die Viper nicht, die über die Stadt jagten und auch nicht die Silhouette der Galactica, die den Himmel zierte. Für sie gab es in ihrem Verließ keine Hoffnung mehr.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", versicherte der Zylon ihr und ging hinaus, ließ sie alleine gefesselt zurück. Wieso er sie wohl heute gefesselt hatte? Normalerweise ließ er ihre Mordversuche kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

Für ein paar Minuten saß sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung, die nun schon so lange als ihr Gefängnis diente, und dachte darüber nach, was Leoben wohl geplant hatte, um ihr den Wert des Lebens zu verdeutlichen. Hatte er vor, sie an den Rand des Todes zu bringen, damit sie um ihr Leben flehte und seines in Zukunft als wertvoller erachtete? Ihre wirkliche Lektion aber, versetzte Kara in eine Art Schockzustand, denn als Leoben plötzlich mit einem kleinen Mädchen die Treppe hinunter kam, das er ihr liebevoll als Kacey, ihre Tochter, vorstellte, kam sie sich völlig wie im falschen Film vor.

Leoben setzte das kleine, zugegeben süße Mädchen auf den Teppich und löste Karas Fesseln. „Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, aber ganz sicher nicht meine Tochter!", fluchte sie und flüchtete sich auf die Treppe, möglichst weit weg von Kacey. „Natürlich ist sie deine Tochter, Kara. Sie wurde von einer anderen Frau ausgetragen, dass stimmt, aber wir benutzen deine Eizelle. Du hättest das Mädchen gemocht! Sie war hübsch, hatte ein wunderbares Lächeln, so wie Kacey. Leider starb sie während der Geburt doch Kaceys Herz gab nicht auf. Du wirst lernen, sie zu lieben!", versicherte er und spielte nebenbei mit der Kleinen, die vergnügt gluckste und sich mit einem Holzspielzeug beschäftigte. Für ein paar Minuten verharrte er so, ließ Kara stumm auf der Treppe sitzen, die das Kind anstarrte, als handle es sich bei Kacey um eine lebende Bombe, die jeden Augenblick hochgehen könnte. Dann stand Leoben schließlich auf und deutete auf den Tisch.

„Sie wird bald Hunger bekommen, alles was du benötigst, findest du hier." Er ging langsam an ihr die Treppen hinauf, während Kara ihn entsetzt ansah. „Du lässt mich nicht mit diesem Ding alleine! Ich werde es nicht füttern!!!!", schimpfte sie außer sich und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch Leoben schüttelte sie ab. „Du wirst doch nicht deine eigene Tochter verhungern lassen!", lachte er und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. „Sie ist NICHT MEINE TOCHTER!", brüllte Kara hinter ihm her und schlug mit einer Faust wütend gegen das Geländer der Treppe.

Kacey, die in ihrem Spiel innehielt und Kara mit großen blauen Augen fragend ansah, bekam direkt Karas Ärger zu spüren. „Damit eins von vorne herein klar ist. Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, wer oder was du bist, aber ich bin NICHT DEINE MUTTER!", sagte sie energisch, doch Kacey schienen die harten Worte egal zu sei, vermutlich, da sie sie noch nicht wirklich verstand, denn sie begann, ausgelassen in der Wohnung zu toben.

„Der Admiral hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich hier finde", Sharons Stimme riss Helo aus seinen Gedanken, als er auf der Krankenstation stand und das Mädchen im Bett vor sich musterte.

„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht sofort zu dir gekommen bin", gab er sanft zurück und drehte sich um zu ihr, doch Sharon schien nicht wütend, vielmehr überrascht, ihn an solch einem Ort zu finden, denn Helo mied die Krankenstation so gut es nur ging. Er hasste den Geruch von Tod und Antiseptikum, der einem hier sofort in die Nase stieg, außerdem erinnerte ihn hier alles an den Tod seiner Tochter, den er vergessen wollte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sharon und deutete auf Abby Bett. Helo seufzte kaum hörbar. „Das ist Abby…Moore. Sam Anders hat behauptet, sie wäre Karas Schwester, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass Kara eine Schwester hat und nie jemandem von ihr erzählte…dass sie mir nichts erzählt hat, ich kenne sie schließlich schon so lange", antwortete Helo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach eingehender Betrachtung des Mädchens hatte er keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten zu seiner alten Freundin Starbuck finden können, vermutlich war alles nur ein großes Missverständnis oder ein Schwindel.

„Abby Moore?", fragte Sharon und ihr vorher erstauntes Gesicht war plötzlich ausdruckslos geworden und wäre Helo näher an sie heran getreten, hätte er vermutlich ihr Herz rasen hören, dass bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens in Wallungen geraten war. Helo sah seine Frau an und bemerkte ihren seltsamen Blick. „Ja, so heißt sie. Kennst du sie?" Sharon schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Sie hatte das Mädchen noch nie zuvor gesehen, das entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Nein, nein, wie auch. Ich dachte nur, wenn sie Karas Schwester ist, sollte sie dann nicht Thrace heißen?"

Helo nickte. Ein weiterer Punkt, der unlogisch war, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Abby noch weitere Geschwister hatte, oder vielmehr gehabt hatte, denn eine Schwester war leider durch Sam Anders Hand gestorben. „Wieso ist sie hier? Sie sieht ziemlich…gesund aus", stellte die Zylonin nach näherer Betrachtung der Patientin fest. „Ich kenne nur die Kurfassung der Geschichte: ein Zylon namens Aaron, der sich für den Neffen von Roslin ausgegeben hatte, hat sie betäubt, vergewaltigt und versucht zu verschleppen, doch Anders und Tyrol verfolgten ihn in der Nacht und erschossen ihn. Leider hat das Betäubungsmittel ungeahnte Nebenwirkungen mit sich gebracht, Abby scheint den Verstand zu verlieren. Cottle hat keine Ahnung, was er noch tun soll, das Mittel verliert einfach nicht seine Wirkung!"

Sharon schwieg ein paar Sekunden. „Hat sie Halluzinationen? Weiß sie manchmal nicht mal mehr, wer sie ist? In dem Fall kenne ich das Mistzeug und kann helfen!", erwiderte sie. Cottle, der grade aus einem Nebenraum trat und Sharons Worte vernahm, wurde hellhörig. „Sie kennen das Betäubungsmittel? Sehr gut, ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen, ich bin mit meinem Wissen nämlich am Ende, nichts hat gewirkt und ich habe wirklich all meine Möglichkeiten erschöpft. Selbst hier, wo ich eine wohltuende Vielzahl an Medikamenten zur Verfügung habe, gibt es nichts, was ich nicht schon probiert hätte. Also, was ist ihr Vorschlag?", brummte er und zog eine Zigarre aus seiner Mantel Tasche. Als ein ehemaliger Bewohner von New Caprica konnte er nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen, weshalb Adama einer Zylonin Vertrauen schenkte und sie erneut für sich arbeiten ließ, doch wenn sie ihm helfen konnte, dass Mädchen zu retten, war es einen Versuch wert.

„Ich denke, eine Blut Transfusion mit meinem Blut müsste reichen. In unserem Organismus wirkt das Mittel bewusst nicht, denn wir haben es beispielsweise eingesetzt, um die Wälder auf Caprica auszuräuchern und die Menschen in unser Gewahrsam zu bringen, die die Anschläge überlebt hatten und sich dort versteckten. Würde es auch uns betäuben, wäre es völlig überflüssig. Nehmen sie mir also Blut ab und geben es ihr, es müsste den Rest des Mittels neutralisieren. In den Farmen hat man ein Antimittel, war gegebenen Falls eingesetzt wird, aber da wir so etwas nicht haben und ich auch leider nicht weiß, wie es zusammen gesetzt ist, könnten wir es zumindest auf diese Weise probieren!"

Cottle nickte zufrieden, denn er war wirklich für alles offen, er wollte Abby nur so schnell wie möglich helfen, denn ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich. Ihre Herzfrequenz war bedrohlich hoch und ihr Körper stand so unter Anspannung, dass sie bald einen völligen Zusammenbruch erleiden würde.

„Drei bis vier Ampullen müssten reichen, wenn nicht melden sie sich einfach", meinte Sharon und setzte sich, damit der Arzt ihr Blut abnehmen konnte. Cottle schnürte ihren Arm mit einem Band ab und jagte die Nadel etwas grob in die Vene der Zylonin, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen, wenigstens ein wenig grob zu sein. Langsam sog er die rote Flüssigkeit in die Ampullen, die er sorgfältig in eine Nierenschale legte. „Ich werde es ihr injizieren, falls es nicht reicht, werde ich mich melden. Nun verlassen sie bitte die Krankenstation, ich muss mich um 27 Patienten kümmern."

Helo und Sharon nickten und verließen den Raum, während Cottle sich Abby zuwandte und ihr die erste Ampulle spritze.

„Das hier wirkt besser, sonst bin ich wirklich ratlos", murmelte er und seufzte.

Dunkelheit hatte sich über New Caprica gelegt, als die Menschen unauffällig zu packen begannen. Im Schutze der Nacht sollte man die ersten 1000 evakuieren, die Zelte sollten stehen bleiben, damit der Verlust nicht sofort auffiel. Doch die Mission war riskant, denn überall patrouillierten die Mitglieder der NCP, der New Caprican Police auf den Straßen, eine Polizei gegründet von den Zylonen, damit die Menschen den Eindruck behielten, dass ihre eigenen Leute auf dem Planeten für Ordnung sorgten. Das die Mitglieder der Polizei von Zylonen befehligt wurden und auch jeder über diese Tatsache bescheid wusste, schien die Zylonen nicht zu stören. Sam, der gerade aus seinem Zelt trat, sah den Chief und Cally, wie sie lautstark darüber diskutierten, ob man den Heißwasserkocher mitnehmen sollte oder lieber nicht.

„Hey, Nachbarn! Nicht so laut!", rief er ihnen zu und nickte in Richtung eines NCP Officers, der in ihrer Nähe einen Kaffee trank. Galen nickte und verschwand wieder im Zelt, während Cally zu Sam hinüber kam. „In welcher Gruppe bist du?", fragte sie, denn alle Menschen waren in Gruppen eingeteilt worden, damit die Evakuierung ruhig und geordnet von statten gehen konnte.

Sam kratzte sich an der Wange. „Ich bin in der ersten Gruppe", antwortete er und sah Callys erstaunten Blick. „Wieso packst du dann noch nicht? Es sind kaum mehr 3 Stunden bis zum Abflug und du stehst hier völlig ruhig in der Gegend herum, Sam", stellte die junge Frau irritiert fest und drückte das Baby fester an sich. „Ich werde nicht gehen, Cally!" Sams Stimme klang nicht so hart wie gewollt, vielmehr kehlig und niedergeschlagen.

„Sam, es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Kara ist…nun schon so lange verschwunden. Rette dich selbst Sam, solange du es kannst. Sie würde es verstehen!", sagte Cally sanft und legte eine Hand auf Sams Arm, berührte jedoch dabei das Hochzeitstattoo der Beiden, sodass Sams Blick auf das Zeichen fiel, welches sie für immer verbinden sollte. Mit diesem Zeichen hatte er Kara das Versprechen gegeben, in guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten immer an ihrer Seite zu sein und er hatte es völlig aufrichtig gemeint. Sollte er dieses Versprechen jetzt brechen? Sollte er den einzigen Menschen, den er liebte, zurück lassen, um sich selbst zu retten?

„Ich kann einfach nicht gehen, Cally. Ich kann nicht gehen in der Gewissheit, dass sie vielleicht noch dort draußen ist und lebt. Wie muss sie sich fühlen Cally? So viele Wochen schon ist sie weg und niemand kommt um sie zu retten. Sie wird denken, dass alle Hoffnung vergebens ist, weil niemand kommen wird, aber ich werde sie suchen und wenn ich dabei sterbe! Ich kann einfach nicht gehen…", sagte er leise und senkte den Blick.

„Ach Sam," seufzte Cally und umarmte ihn ein wenig umständlich, weil sie das Baby hielt. „Du liebst sie, dass weiß ich. Aber bitte, tausche deinen Platz mit jemandem aus der letzten Gruppe, die wird erst in einer Woche weg gebracht. Solltest du Kara dann nicht gefunden haben, bitte komm mit auf die Galactica. Bitte…!" Callys Stimme klang besorgt und das war sie auch. Sie mochte Sam und Opfer hatte es schon viel zu viele gegeben. Die Rückkehr der Flotte ermöglichte es, wenigstens die zu retten, denen es möglich war, den Planeten zu verlassen und es widerstrebte ihr zu akzeptieren, dass Sam diese Chance einfach aufgeben wollte um jemanden zu suchen, der wahrscheinlich bereits tot war. Diese Wahrheit einzusehen war allerdings zu schmerzhaft für Sam, stattdessen würde er suchen, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Plötzlich, als Cally gerade gehen wollte, kam Caleb aufgeregt mit ein paar anderen Kindern angerannt, offenbar auf der Suche nach Sam. „Sam, Sam, Sam du musst mitkommen!!!", rief er und zerrte an Sams Arm. Dieser ließ sich ein Stück weit mitziehen, hielt die vier Kinder dann jedoch zurück. „Stop, Stop! Was ist denn überhaupt los?!", rief er und schüttelte Caleb ab, der tief durchatmete und berichtete. „Wir haben den Mann gesehen, der nach Kara gefragt hat, bevor sie verschwunden ist! Der Zylonen Mann, Sam. Er kam aus einem der Gebäude am Stadtrand, dort, wo ihr neulich die Bombe gezündet habt! Er hatte eine Jacke dabei, die gehörte mal Kara, da bin ich mir sicher, er hat sie in den Müll geworfen. Sie ist dort, ganz bestimmt", erzählte er aufgebracht und auch die anderen Kinder schienen sehr aufgewühlt zu sein.

Sams Herz schien plötzlich stehen geblieben zu sein, sein Atem wurde immer schneller, als er sich bewusst machte, was der Junge soeben gesagt hatte. Kara, seine Kara lebte vielleicht und das erste Mal hatte er eine Spur.

„Caleb, ich möchte, dass du und die anderen Kinder sich von dort fern halten. Dieser Mann ist böse, sehr böse! Geh in ein zelt und pack deine Sachen, wir brechen vielleicht in drei Stunden auf, in Ordnung?" Caleb nickte. „Danke!", fügte Sam noch hinzu und drehte sich dann herum, um Galen, Tigh und den anderen davon zu berichten, damit sie ihn unterstützten.

Felix Gaeta hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, als er mit fassungsloser Miene das Unheil in Form einer Liste betrachtete, das auf die Bewohner des Planeten hereinzubrechen drohte. Die Liste umfasste beinahe 200 willkürlich gewählte Namen von Menschen, die laut den Zylonen Mitglieder des verhassten Widerstandes waren, doch Gaeta wusste es besser, denn er kannte den Widerstand. Nicht einer der genannten Namen war wirklich Mitglied.

Die Menschen, die angeblich Mitglieder des Widerstands waren, sollten öffentlich für ihre Taten gerichtet werden, damit dies eine Warnung an die übrigen Bewohner sein würde, denn die Zylonen wollten sich die Aktionen der Kämpfer nicht länger bieten lassen. Und Baltar hatte die Liste unterschieben. Der Präsident hatte vermutlich das Todesurteil dieser 200 Menschen unterschrieben, um mal wieder seine eigene Haut zu retten!

Felix stand von seinem Platz auf und schnappte sich die Liste. Wütend verließ er sein Zelt und marschierte zielstrebig auf die Colonial One zu, die normalerweise sein Arbeitsplatz war und weit außerhalb der Zeltstadt ihren Landungsplatz hatte, damit Baltar ungestört der nörgelnden Bevölkerung leben konnte. Doch dieses Mal war er zu weit gegangen, Gaeta wollte nicht länger tatenlos zusehen, wie der Präsident die Menschheit langsam aber sicher immer tiefer ins Verderben trieb.

„Was zum Teufel haben sie sich dabei gedacht????", wetterte der sonst so ruhige Berater von Gaius Baltar und hielt diesem die unterschriebene Liste unter die Nase. „Wieso haben sie das hier unterschrieben??? Haben sie die Namen auf der Liste gelesen? LESEN SIE DIE NAMEN!!!" Wütend knallte er das Blatt Papier auf Baltars Schoß, der ihn nahezu verzweifelt ansah. „Ich hatte keine Wahl", flüsterte der Präsident und Tränen traten in seine Augen, doch Gaeta schien dies wenig zu beeindrucken. „Man hat immer eine Wahl", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und entriss Gaius die Liste wieder, der seinen Berater immer noch stumm anstarrte.

Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden vergeblich auf eine weitere Reaktion von Baltar gewartet hatte, verließ Felix schließlich das Schiff und lief zur Zeltstadt, denn er hatte einen Plan.

Er lief zielstrebig zu Galen Tyrols Zelt und war mehr als verwundert, als er diesen in Aufbruchsstimmung antraf. Tyrol schaute mindestens ebenso überrascht, Gaeta zu sehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Sorge darüber erahnen, dass er beim packen vom Berater des Präsidenten ertappt worden war.

„Felix! Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er diplomatisch und schob den Mann unauffällig aus dem Zelt.

„Sie können diese Liste für mich kopieren und die Menschen darauf in Sicherheit bringen, andernfalls werden sie übermorgen getötet!", erklärte Gaeta, immer noch sichtlich aufgebracht.

Galen betrachtete die Liste ruhig, zu ruhig nach Felix Geschmack, und reichte ihm das Dokument schließlich zurück. „Es wird nicht nötig sein, die Menschen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oder besser gesagt, wir werden bald alle in Sicherheit sein. Alle hier werden Evakuiert werden, jetzt, wo Adama und die Flotte wieder da sind." Gaeta sah ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte zwar vom Eintreffen der Flotte gehört, doch von eine Evakuierung wusste er nichts, was vermutlich damit zusammen hing, dass sie wenigsten Leute auf New Caprica ihm trauten, dadurch, dass er für Baltar arbeitete. „Wenn sie wollen, können sie in die dritte Gruppe. Die wird morgen Abend evakuiert und es sind noch Plätze frei!", fuhr Galen ruhig fort und hielt ihm, nach kurzer Suche in seinen Hosentaschen, einen Zettel hin, auf dem eine Nummer stand.

„Sie trauen mir", stellte Felix fest und betrachtete den Zettel. „Wieso auch nicht? Sie haben uns oft genug geholfen in den letzten Monaten. Verlassen sie endlich den Präsidenten und retten sie ihren Hintern von diesem gottverdammten Planeten. Das ist der beste Tipp, den ich ihnen geben kann!"

Felix nickte und verstaute den Zettel mit der Nummer 1080 sorgfältig in seiner Hosentasche. „Vielen Dank!", sagte er aufrichtig, doch Galen winkte lächelnd ab. „Keine Ursache, sich wissen von nichts. Treffpunkt ist der Wald nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich morgen auf der Galactica, ich bin schon heute Abend dran. Bis dann!", sagte der ehemalige Chief, klopfte Gaeta auf die Schulter und verschwand wieder im Zelt.

„Bis dann", murmelte Gaeta und lächelte. Endlich, endlich war er Baltar los!

Hektik herrschte auf der Galactica in Erwartung der ersten Gruppe Überlebender. Helo überprüfte seinen Raptor ein letztes Mal mit einem Clipboard in der Hand, auf dem er die überprüften Geräte abhakte, als er plötzlich meinte, einen Geist in Form eines jungen Mädchens in einem weißen Nachthemd zu sehen.

„Abby???? Was tust du hier??", rief er erschrocken und lief zu ihr hinüber, während die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf das seltsame Mädchen geheftet waren. Dieses schaute sich neugierig im Hangar um und verstand den Mann überhaupt nicht, der sie besorgt auf den Flur zog.

„Wer sind sie? Und wo zum Teufel bin ich?", fragte sie, als Helo sie gegen die Wand drückte und seltsam ansah.

„Ich bin Helo…also Karl Agathon und du bist auf der Galactica. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er sanft und lockerte den Griff, als er bemerkte, dass er unnötig viel Druck auf ihre Schultern ausübte. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Abby wieder bei klarem Verstand war, dennoch blieb er auf der Hut. Das Mädchen bemerkte seine Anspannung, denn sie zog forschend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich fühle mich gut, aber es würde mich dennoch freuen zu erfahren, wieso ich an dieses verfrakte Bett gefesselt war und eine geschlagene Stunde gebraucht habe, um mich los zu machen. Außerdem will ich wisse, wie ich hierher kam! Ich meine, ich war eben erst unten und Aaron hat… Ich meine, all meine Wunden verheilen, dabei ist es doch gerade erst passiert….", sagte Abby, wobei sie die letzten Worte sehr leise und niedergeschlagen aussprach.

Helo seufzte und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Dr. Cottle hatte gehofft, dass ihre Geistesschwäche eine Amnesie auslöse, doch offenbar erinnerte sich Abby an alles, was geschehen war.

„Wie wäre es mit…etwas zu essen. Du ziehst dir etwas über und wir beide gehen etwas essen, dann erkläre ich dir alles, in Ordnung?", fragte er und war erleichtert, dass sie nickte. Sie schien wieder Erwarten keinerlei Angst vor Helo zu zeigen, denn sich wich seinen Blicken nicht aus und auch seine Berührung schien für sie nicht unangenehm zu sein. Er wertete dies als ein gutes Zeichen, denn dies war angesichts einer Vergewaltigung nicht selbstverständlich.

Er begleitete sie zur Krankenstation, wo sie nicht einmal zwei Minuten zum anziehen brauchte und führte sie dann in die Menschenleere Messe. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr dort stellte er fest, dass ihm bis zu Evakuierungswelle nicht einmal mehr 20 Minuten blieben, also musste er sich alleine. Allerdings widerstrebte es ihm sehr, das Mädchen alleine zu lassen, denn Dr. Cottle war auf den Planeten zurück gekehrt.

Helo holte Abby eine Schussel Cornflakes, auch wenn dies angesichts der Tageszeit seltsam war, doch nach beinahe 2 Wochen künstlicher Nahrung wollte er ihren Magen nicht unnötig belasten.

„Also, jetzt schießen sie los, ich esse!", wies sie ihn forsch an, als er sich ihr gegenüber nieder ließ und ihre Art brachte Helo zum Schmunzeln, denn es erinnerte ihn an Kara.

„Gut. Du erinnerst dich also, was auf dem Planeten geschehen ist? Du hattest sehr starke Halluzinationen von dem Mittel, was dieser Aaron zum Betäuben genutzt hat. Deshalb wurdest du auf die Galactica gebracht, nachdem wir zurück gekehrt waren, um die Menschen vom Planeten zu holen. Momentan läuft die Evakuierung der Leute, bald werden deine Freunde auch hier sein", versicherte er und reichte ihr eine Dose mit Zucker.

„Soso, die Flotte hat also letztendlich ihren Arsch hoch bekommen um uns zu retten. Keine Angst, wir haben gelernt, uns selbst zu helfen! Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere, ist Sam, der mich zum Auto getragen hat. Schwer vorstellbar, dass das alles schon länger her ist. Wissen sie, ob es meinen Geschwistern gut geht?"

Diese Frage brachte Helo ein wenig aus dem Konzept, da er nur zu gut wusste, was mit Abbys Schwester Denosh geschehen war. Dennoch antwortete er mit: „Nein tut mir leid, aber das wirst du sicher bald wissen!", denn er fand, dass er selbst nicht in der Position war, dem Mädchen vom Tod der Schwester zu berichten, zumal Abby augenblicklich genug zu verdauen hatte.

„Wie haben sie mich denn wieder aus dem Wahn heraus geholt?", fragte Abby schließlich, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend ihre Cornflakes gelöffelt hatte. „Meine Frau konnte dir helfen, sie kannte das Mittel", erklärte Helo und vermied dabei bewusst zu erwähnen, dass seine Frau ein Zylon war. Die Bewohner des Planeten waren auf diese Tatsache wohl eher nicht so gut zu sprechen.

Abby nickte und schob die Schüssel von sich weg. „Wenn sie auf den Planeten fliegen, um die Leute zu evakuieren, können sie mich mitnehmen? Ich habe noch einiges dort unten zu erledigen!"

Helo zögerte. Auf ihn machte das Mädchen einen stabilen Eindruck, doch er wusste nicht, ob Cottle sie vielleicht noch beobachten wollte. Dennoch stimmte er schließlich zu. „Meinetwegen. Wir fliegen in 7 Minuten los, du kennst ja den Weg zum Hangar. Ich muss noch etwas holen", sagte er und Abby nickte zufrieden.

Er verließ die Messe und eilte zu seinem Raptor, ohne dabei Sharon zu bemerken, die sich in den Schatten gegenüber der Messe versteckt hielt. Sie ließ ihn passieren und schlich dann näher zur Türe. Eindringlich betrachtete sie das Mädchen, dass etwas verloren an einem der Tische saß. So sah sie also aus. Irgendwie hatte Sharon sie sich…anders vorgestellt, eindrucksvoller, nicht so normal. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Abby Moore eigentlich nichts weiter als ein normales Mädchen war. Ein normales Mädchen, mit einer außergewöhnlichen Vergangenheit und Abstammung, die sie zu etwas besonderem machten. Aaron hatte mit seinem Handeln nur den ersten Stein ins Rollen gebracht, für Abby hatte das Martyrium gerade erst begonnen…

Ein leises Wimmern riss Kara mitten


End file.
